Amor abstrato
by Kikis
Summary: MirokuSango, completo. Quando Sango começa a residência médica, ela queria apenas salvar vidas. Contudo, não são só vidas que necessitam de cuidados, mesmo que contra sua vontade.
1. Mundo pequeno

Amor Abstrato _Por Kiki-chan _

Parte I –Mundo pequeno

Pela milésima vez escovou o cabelo ajeitando os fios numa trança, tudo tinha que ser perfeito naquele dia memorável, o dia que mais esperou durante a sua vida. Rapidamente passou o brilho labial em sua boca já rosada enquanto escolhia com cuidado a maquiagem. Estava em frente ao espelho fazia muito tempo, não queria que nada desse errado no momento mais feliz da sua vida.

-Mana! –Exclamou o garoto batendo na porta novamente.

-Já vou! –Respondeu irritada.

Pegou o perfume mais agradável que encontrou no armário, checou a roupa e sorriu, estava ótima; a blusa social de um azul opaco junto a uma saia castanha claro. Estava orgulhosa de si mesma como toda sua família, agora que iria buscar o resultado da prova no hospital e iria fazer uma entrevista que definiria sua vida, claro, como sempre estava confiante e alegre em toda sua existencia havia se saído bem em absolutamente tudo, consagrava-se auto-suficiente e responsável, a filha, irmã, amiga ou namorada perfeita.

-MANA!

Ignorando o irmão menor deu mais uma volta olhando-se no espelho e saiu do banheiro encontrando o garoto irritado.

-Baka ne Sangô!

Sangô suspirou voltando para o quarto para pegar a bolsa, não seria o irmão que estragaria seu dia.

Sango Yamakawa era o orgulho de toda a sua família, em seus vinte e cinco anos tinha terminado a faculdade de medicina em primeiro lugar, tinha a vaga de residente praticamente garantida em todos os melhores hospitais de Tóquio. Como de costume havia se saído bem no teste do hospital, agora iria pegar o resultado já anunciado para ela por telefone e dar a sua entrevista, sua vida era estável e boa, afinal tinha um irmão e pai que amava muito, a melhor amiga que alguém poderia ter, Kagome, que atualmente estudava engenharia e mantinha um trabalho temporário como assistente em uma livraria. O que poderia acontecer de errado? Vivia bem, tinha saúde, era bonita...

Correu para a sala, estava atrasada, se não se apressasse a melhor chance de sua vida iria por água abaixo. Gritou um "Até logo", calçou os sapatos e saiu da casa na tranqüila rua.

***

-Miroku! –Chamou Kikyou irritada.

O jovem virou-se confuso encontrando sua superior o fuzilando com o olhar batendo o pé furiosa.

-Olhe aqui! –Exclamou apontando para um relatório –Sabe o que é isso daqui espertinho?!

-Um relatório. –Responde inocentemente.

Kikyou respirou profundamente afastando o cabelo de seu rosto enquanto tentava se acalmar, o seu residente só causava problemas **(N/A: Na medicina quando uma pessoa passa na faculdade e tudo mais ela faz um teste em algum hospital para ser residente, uma espécie de estagiário que aprende sobre a especialização * pediatria, ginecologia... * Existem três níveis de residentes, o R1, R2, R3, cada nível representa um ano de residência, que são três no total *ex: o R1 está no hospital há um ano, o R2 há dois e o R3 há três*. Existe uma hierarquia entre os residentes; os R1 são coordenados pelos R2 que são coordenados pelos R3 que são coordenados pelos médicos já formados, quando é um problema disciplinar ou de convivência grave os médicos se interferem... Na história o Miroku é R2 ^^'''' e a Kikyou é uma médica já formada... ufa! Que nota!)**

-Sim! É um relatório, mas sabe o que ele diz Miroku?! –Exclamou furiosa –É sobre você, aqui está escrito que o senhor abusou sexualmente de TRÊS pacientes! TRÊS! Será que você esta se especializando em ginecologia por que quer ver mulheres nuas?!

O jovem arregalou os olhos mordendo o lábio inferior, seus olhos azulados mostravam um misto de medo e preocupação, o que ele faria se fosse despedido do hospital? Depois de tanto tempo seria expulso? Não tinha sido nada grande para ser motivo de relatório, apenas havia tocado as três "sem querer", não tinha machucado nenhuma.

A mulher respirou profundamente jogando o cabelo para trás levando as mãos ao rosto tentando se acalmar. Arrumou as roupas brancas ligeiramente amassadas apertando o relatório entre os dedos.

-O que eu faço com você? Apesar de ter sido o melhor aluno da turma não posso mantê-lo aqui deste modo.

-Senhorita Kikyou, por favor! Sabe o quanto eu preciso do emprego!

-Eu não tenho o coração de pedra Miroku, eu sei o quanto você precisa do emprego... Mas os médicos têm uma coisinha que se chama ética como todas as outras pessoas, e se não aprendeu isso durante um ano aqui no hospital e os outros cinco na faculdade sinto muito, não serei eu quem vai ensinar isso para você novamente. Sabe por que não foi preso? Porque esse maldito relatório não foi oficial e a queixa não pode ser provada, pois você as tocou "acidentalmente", mas eu te conheço muito bem para saber as suas intenções!

O jovem agradeceu aos céus por não ter sido algo oficial ou estaria seriamente encrencado, claro, já estava com problemas o suficiente não queria arranjar mais um gravíssimo para a coleção na situação que estava, porém ainda não estava aliviado, agora seria uma advertência e a Kikyou o perseguiria pelo resto de sua vida, ela era uma boa professora, mas muito exigente, mas como ela dia "medico e moleza são coisas opostas".

-Devia ser mais responsável, afinal já é um R2, quer perder tudo por uma mania estúpida? Ainda não vou te expulsar daqui, vou te dar mais uma chance, mas se passar um dedo da linha...

-Sim senhora.

Ela olhou para cima balançando a cabeça e deu um longo suspiro, não entendia como a pessoa na sua frente poderia jogar ao vento um futuro brilhante por futilidades, depois quando abrisse os olhos seria tarde demais.

-Bom... O senhor vai ter a grande chance de testar sua responsabilidade.

Os olhos dele brilharam, apesar das broncas a senhorita Kikyou não era tão má assim como ele pensava.

Ela segurou verticalmente a prancheta que carregaval, com um sorriso sádico pegou a caneta no avental rabiscando alguma coisa no papel, parecia concentrada no que fazia, pois examinava com extrema atenção. Depois de mais alguns rabiscos tirou a folha entregando na mão do residente.

Miroku olhou confuso para a folha, viu a foto de uma garota, olhos castanhos, cabelos negros, um rosto levemente maquiado e bonito, nas linhas que havia no papel encontrava todos os dados dela.

-Yamakawa, Sango. "Sua" R1.

Ele fitou a ficha novamente, mas dessa vez estava boquiaberto, o que a médica pretendia? Sabia que não era muito responsável, não tinha o melhor histórico em comportamento e a R1 tinha as melhores notas, fora aluna modelo... Entre outras qualidades invejadas por qualquer quase-fracassado.

-Quem sabe ela não te bote na linha?

Olhando para a foto novamente sorriu maliciosamente, ela era linda, mas Kikyou percebeu aquele sorriso e olhar dele, então puxou a ficha da mão dele dizendo em tom severo:

-Sem gracinhas com ela, ouviu bem?

-Sim senhora. –Respondeu inocente.

A mulher pegou um pequeno envelope na bolsa dando para ele.

-São os dados dela, deixe na secretaria, certo? E claro... O envelope é _lacrado_ espertinho.

Ele suspirou desanimado e respondeu:

-Claro, claro...

***

Nada no mundo poderia comparar-se a sua felicidade, estava quase pulando no meio da avenida com um largo sorriso estampado em sua face. Podia fazer sol ou chuva nada mudaria o seu humor, só se o conteúdo do envelope que tinha em mãos fosse falso, mas era pouco provável afinal quem recusaria uma garota com aquele excelente histórico escolar?

Continuou andando pelas ruas entrando no centro comercial. Andou mais alguns poucos metros e encontrou a loja pintada de laranja, sorrindo entrou ansiosa naquele lugar e logo avistou quem fora visitar.

Com o cabelo trançado e o avental laranja a garota que não devia ser muito mais nova que Sangô dava instruções para um jovem de penetrantes olhos azuis e um rabo de cavalo alto. Ela anotava algo em uma prancheta enquanto dava alguns livros para o companheiro organizar nas estantes, seu sorriso era agradável, como sempre Kagome estava de bom-humor.

-Kagome-chan! –Chamou enquanto entrava na loja.

A garota virou-se e acenou.

-Sangô-chan! Venha aqui!

Respirou fundo e foi até as estantes onde estava sua amiga.

-Seu turno ainda não terminou? –Perguntou confusa a vendo trabalhando –Fazendo hora extra?

Dando um sorriso amarelo a jovem pegou mais alguns livros dando para o rapaz ao seu lado enquanto rabiscava algo no papel.

-Mais ou menos... –Respondeu ainda escrevendo –É que o Kouga-san é novo, só está aqui há uma semana, não aprendeu direito onde ficam os livros já que até agora esteve no só no caixa.

-Prazer. –Respondeu o rapaz concentrado.

-Ah... Prazer.

-Kouga-san está compenetrado. –Sorriu –Aprende rápido.

Sangô olhou para a amiga desconfiada, ela estava estranha de alguma maneira. Algo no olhar dela não era certo, estava com um brilho estranho, então puxou a amiga e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-E como o Inu-Yasha está reagindo a esse rapaz trabalhando com você?

A expressão amável que Kagome carregava transformou-se em puro ódio, ela começou a escrever violentamente e mais rápido.

-Hump! Aquele... Aquele idiota! Ele... –Suspirou –Ele pensa que pode controlar a minha vida! Ele só pensa... Porque eu não vou deixar ele mandar em mim! –Estremeceu levemente enquanto dava os livros rudemente para Kouga –Ele pensa que é o rei do mundo... Implica com tudo! Não me deixa viver em paz!

-Há quanto tempo brigaram? –Perguntou Sangô cruzando os braços.

-Há quatro dias... Quando ele me viu ajudando o Kouga-san ao lado do Houjou-kun... –Limpou o olho rapidamente enquanto continuava a escrever –BAKA! O Inu-Yasha é um baka ciumento!

Ela olhou a amiga com compreensão, ela e o namorado brigavam às vezes, mas nada que não passasse logo, afinal os dois eram completamente apaixonados um pelo outro, não viviam separados, a amiga não via, mas tinha encontrado sua alma gêmea.

-Kagome-chan? –Perguntou um rapaz entrando na loja.

-Ah! Houjou-kun! –Exclamou correndo até o balcão tirando o avental –Tome! –Disse dando a prancheta para ele –Eu tenho que falar com Sangô... Você ajuda o Kouga-san?

-Claro! –Disse indo para perto do novato –Até logo!

Pegando pela mão a amiga as duas saíram da loja, andaram pelo centro comercial procurando um lugar agradável para se falarem.

Dobraram a esquina entrando numa rua menos movimentada e encontraram o simpático café que tomavam um lanche de vez em quando e quando estavam no colegial.

-Certo! –Disse Kagome –O que foi Sangô?

A moça sorriu alegremente dando um envelope para a companheira.

-Leia.

A garota abriu o envelope pegando os papeis, os analisava cuidadosamente lendo cada linha, a cada momento que avançava em sua leitura começava a sorrir cada vez mais exclamando algumas onomatopéias de tempos em tempos. Sua expressão mudava a cada instante até que deixou os papeis no colo e abraçou a amiga.

-PARÁBENS!!! –Ela disse animada.

-Obrigada K-chan! –Ela riu –Consegui não foi?

-Claro! –Olhou para o lado chamando o garçom –Ei! Pode me ver dois copinhos de sakê? Por favor,... –Disse com aquele sorriso cativante.

Voltou a olhar para a amiga que tinha uma expressão desconfiada.

-Ah Sango-chan! É só um copinho! Eu NUNCA posso beber, não tenho mais quinze anos certo? Tenho que aproveitar... O Inu-kun nunca deixaria eu fazer isso.

Arregalou os olhos tampando a boca, limpou os olhos rapidamente balançando a cabeça.

-Falei nele de novo... Eu prometi para mim mesma que...

Sango pegou as mãos da amiga e sorriu.

-Vocês se merecem... Não é só ele que é um "baka" por aqui. Relaxe K-chan! Vocês se amam. E pode ter certeza que vão voltar.

-Eu não quero vol...

-Seus olhos dizem o contrário... Se vai querer seguir sua carreira precisa amadurecer.

-Eu sei... –Sorriu.

O garçom veio depositando dois copos na mesa, elas os pegaram fazendo um brinde.

-Saúde! –Disseram em uníssono.

-Ops... –Disse Kagome terminando de virar o copo olhando no relógio –Está quase na hora de voltar...

-Você está muito atarefada... –Riu Sango –O que foi agora?

Ela revirou os olhos.

-"Ele" vai passar aqui... Ele trabalha aqui hoje, esqueceu?

-Como eu iria esquecer K-chan? –Riu.

-Ei! Garçom! A conta!

***

Ele colocou suas mãos nos bolsos da calça branca admirando a paisagem pacata do estacionamento do hospital.

Na verdade não tinha motivo para estar ali, ou tinha? Aquela pediatria era linda, porém para impressiona-la simulou a ida para o seu carro, o fato é que estava duro e não tinha carro.

Mulheres eram realmente muito difíceis de se impressionar, você tinha que ter um carro, casa na praia, um talão de cheque em branco, cartão de crédito sempre a disposição e um celular de ultima geração para elas acharam que você era digno, graças aos deuses que não tinha caído na besteira de oferecer uma carona, ela iria ter o prazer de andar de ônibus e depois pegar o metrô, claro, iria ser uma senhora carona e era capaz de nunca conseguir sair com ninguém... Porque? As mulheres espalham os fracassos dos homens muito rapidamente para a infelicidade do sexo masculino, já que um fracasso fica para a sempre e ter que se monitorar vinte e quatro horas não era nada fácil.

Quem sabe não alugasse um carro se ela mostrasse que tinham futuro? É, mas alugar um carro por um tempo não era fácil... Pronto! Já tinha um motivo para falar para Kikyou porque não tinha relacionamentos duradouros, não tinha como dar certos privilégios para suas namoradas. Desculpa idiota? Era... Mas a melhor que podia inventar até aquele momento.

-Fazendo hora no estacionamento de novo Miroku? –Disse sarcástico.

Virou-se encontrando a pessoa que menos queria ver... Sesshoumaru.

-Boa tarde para você também. –Respondeu desanimado.

-Amanhã é seu dia de sorte não é Miroku?

Ele estremeceu ao notar o tom de voz do namorado-quase-noivo de sua "chefa".

-Kikyou deu mais uma chance para você, eu sei... Mas você ainda vai ser dar mal moleque! Eu ainda vou te expulsar daqui...

Sentiu um arrepio correr a espinha, Sesshoumaru achava humilhante ter um médico com uma disciplina como a dele no hospital e fazia tudo para expulsa-lo de lá, por sorte Kikyou, sua chefa, sempre dava um jeito de contornar as situações, afinal a mãe dele tinha salvado a vida do pai dela.

-Quero ver quanto tempo a R1 fica na sua mão.

-Por mais tempo do que o senhor gostaria espero... –Respondeu irônico –Bom tenho que ir, foi um _prazer_ vê-lo hoje.

Continuou andando, saiu do hospital cansado, não era fácil a sua vida, mas quem ligava? Ele gostava, apesar da disciplina; como todos alertavam para ele.

Caminhou até a alameda, aquele lugar estava cheio de gente, mas gostava das pequenas lanchonetes de lá.

Então entrou na rua principal, claro que não iria permanecer ali, o centro fervilhava de gente. Tentaria encontrar algum lugar mais calmo se fosse possível, estava ocorrendo tudo bem, não tinha olhado para quase ninguém nem "esbarrado" em nenhuma garota por enquanto, um bom sinal, será que estava aprendendo a controlar os instintos?

Sua felicidade não durou muito, já que no outro lado da rua avistou duas belas garotas rindo, tentou balançar a cabeça e continuar, mas era tarde demais.

Andou mais lentamente vendo-as atravessar a rua distraídas, que doce visão era aquela afinal... Então apressou o passo e "esbarrou" nelas fazendo com que sua mão pousasse na curva das nádegas da primeira e a outra no seio direito da segunda, tudo teria dado certo se não tivesse ficado tempo demais, pois as duas ficaram vermelhas e a segunda gritou:

-HENTAI!

Sentiu o rosto arder e viu a mão da primeira esbofeteando-o, porém a situação piorou quando viu um vulto atravessando a rua rapidamente e o segurar pelo colarinho.

-Inu-Yasha... –A segunda garota murmurou segurando o braço do rapaz enquanto a primeira o fuzilava com o olhar.

-O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTAVA FAZENDO COM A **MINHA** NAMORADA E A AMIGA DELA?

Ele arregalou os olhos, as estrelas não estavam ao seu favor hoje.

-Foi sem...

-CLARO QUE NÂO FOI SEM QUERER SEU TARADO! EU VI O MODO COMO VOCÊ PRECIONOU O LOCAL!

Ele engoliu seco, o rapaz de cabelos longos e negros não brincava, as coisas ficavam cada vez piores, muito piores, fechou os olhos esperando o pior.

O rapaz o soltou, mas ainda estava muito nervoso.

-SE VOCÊ TOCAR NELAS NOVAMENTE VOCÊ VAI VER! –Disse e virou-se para as duas ofegante –Estão bem?

Kagome tremia levemente enquanto Sango demonstrava muita raiva.

-Obrigada Inu-Yasha! –Respondeu Sango –Sim, estamos bem... Kagome?

A garota não olhava diretamente para o namorado, fitava o muro enquanto ele tentava ver dentro de seus olhos se estava bem, certamente estava chateada com ele.

-Kagome... –Ele a abraçou e murmurou em seu ouvido –Me descu...

Ele sentiu o odor que vinha da boca dela e da sua doce expressão surgiu uma irritada.

-Sakê? Você bebeu sakê?

Ele se desfez do abraço e continuou.

-Eu já disse que não quero que você beba! –Advertiu –Você fica bêbada muito fácil e eu não quero i...

-Foi só um pequeno copo Inu-Yasha! Eu estou lúcida, não estou?!

-Pode ter alguma coisa na bebida sua baka!

-Eu sou grandinha o bastante para decidir o que vou fazer!

-Deixe de bancar a garota mimada Kagome! Me ouça!

Ela estremeceu de raiva e apontou o dedo para ele.

-Primeiro... EU NÃO SOU GAROTA! MUITO MENOS MIMADA BAKA!

-KAG-

-Iie! Voc-

-Iie digo **eu**! **EU **VOU FALAR PRIMEIRO!

-BAKA!

Sangô olhou para os dois e balançou a cabeça enquanto falava para si.

-Esses dois se merecem...

***

Aquele seria seu primeiro dia, arrumou a saia branca e entrou no prédio magnífico. Parecia que as suas janelas refletiam uma luz mais brilhante, como se a luz fosse receber a mais nova "quase-médica" que andava rumo ao uma nova vida, a vida que levaria pelo resto de seus dias. Sentiu o cheiro tão confortante do hospital, o cheiro de soro, medicamentos e tinta se misturavam harmonicamente.

Com alguns envelopes na mão procurou o que seria a secretaria naqueles inúmeros corredores extensos, mas não poderia ser tão longe, não é mesmo? Andou mais alguns metros e achou a porta tão procurada, respirando fundo e checando a roupa pela milionésima vez bateu na porta e entrou.

-Com licença. –Disse polidamente.

A senhora olhou para a garota e fez um gesto para que se aproximasse.

-O que gostaria mocinha?

Sangô sorriu nervosa e estendeu os envelopes para a secretaria.

-Eu sou nova... Poderia ver meus dados ai, por favor?

-Certo... –Disse abrindo os envelopes e viu para a ficha da garota, alguns segundos devolveu alguns papeis –Ginecologia, terceiro andar, procure a Srta. Kikyou.

-Obrig- -Respondeu, mas foi interrompida.

-Quem quer falar comigo? –Perguntou a mulher entrando no cômodo.

Olhou para o lado e viu aquela moça, seu cabelo negro e longo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo, fazendo um agradável contraste com a pele alva e os olhos azulados. Ela era alta e elegante, tinha um ar de superioridade, porém parecia severa, sábia e justa, além de ser uma mulher muito elegante.

-Bom dia senhorita. –Disse enquanto fazia uma reverencia –Sou Yamakawa, Sangô, a no-

-Eu me lembro da sua ficha. –Disse sorrindo educadamente.

Os olhos da garota brilharam.

-Obrigada pela consideração.

Kikyou riu e balançou a cabeça.

-São raras as fichas iguais a sua... Quem não esqueceria? A propósito, sou Korinaki, Kikyou, sou a "chefa".

Sorriu, porém analisando sua chefa melhor lembrou de Kagome, era estranho... Eram incrivelmente parecidas!

-Me acompanhe, por favor. Receio que já conhece o hospital, mas mostrarei quem vai te ajudar e de certa forma te coordenar aqui.

Concordou com a cabeça e a seguiu pelo corredor.

***

-Ganhei de novo! –Disse vitorioso enquanto mostrava as cartas.

-Trapaceiro... –Grunhiu o outro rapaz.

-Não mais do que o Naraku, isso eu te garanto! –Disse sorrindo cinicamente –Agora eu quero os meus cinqüenta ienes!

-Droga... –Disse dando o dinheiro para o companheiro –Um dia eu vou pegar sua trapaças Miroku!

-Não dá para pegar algo que não existe. O fato é que eu sei jogar e você não.

-Pelo menos eu não estou com a bochecha inchada –Riu o outro –Você apanhou da pediatra?

-Não... Foi de uma garota na rua.

-Que azar, hein?

-Não meu amigo, é uma honra ter a lembrança das mãos tão belas daquela garota...

-Você não tem jeito mesmo! –Disse o rapaz rindo.

-Miroku! –Chamou uma voz familiar.

-A chefa! Boa sorte! –Disso o outro dando tapinhas no ombro do colega.

Miroku levantou-se indo falar com a superior como de costume, porém ela estava acompanhada...

-Como o mundo é pequeno... –Sussurrou para si enquanto seu rosto ficava branco.

A reação dela também não foi diferente, reconhecia muito bem o rosto do cafajeste que tinha tocado-lhe ontem, o que estava acontecendo? As lembranças voltaram rapidamente enquanto seus olhos transbordavam de raiva.

-Miroku, está é a R1 que mencionei.

Foi como se um alarme tocasse na cabeça dela, como assim a R1 que mencionou? Sentia que algo muito ruim viria pela frente.

Ele arregalou os olhos, como não tinha a reconhecido? Balançou a cabeça e continuou a ouvir Kikyou.

-Sangô ele é Miroku, será seu R2, a orientará e mostrará as instalações.

Miroku sorriu cinicamente estendendo sua mão, pelo jeito as estrelas não estavam contra ele, realmente o mundo era muito pequeno.

A jovem apertou a mão dele chocada, não podia ser verdade.

-Divirtam-se! –Disse Kikyou se afastando –Tenho que atender agora.

-Como... Como... –Gemeu a jovem cerrando os punhos.

-Bem-vinda ao hospital senhorita –Disse cínico –Irei ajuda-la no que precisar.

-Qualquer gracinha e eu garanto que você seja exportado para o Alasca –Ela respondeu.

-Raivosa... –Disse ele rindo arrancando um rosnado dela.

Continua...

N/a: **Olá! **

**Eu sei que devem estar se perguntando "A Kiki é louca?! Mais um fic pra ficar incompleta ou abandonada???" Desculpa, eu não resisti ^^''' Mas esse terá só quatro ou cinco capítulos, e o "As faces de suas lágrimas" exige energia e inspiração, mesmo não parecendo XD... Porque é um fic muito mais "negro", então esse é para renovar as energias, ok? Além do mais não consigo continuar o cap 13 de jeito nenhum .**

**Esse fic é diferente, já que tem outros personagens principais e um romance mais complicado, é a primeira vez que eu tento escrever uma comédia romântica, então perdoem as falhas! **

**Eu pensei em não publicá-lo, mas uma "anja" chamada Milla me persuadiu o mês inteiro para publicar... E também os outros que eu fiz de cobaia XD (Lily e Ana me desculpem!!!) que falaram que gostaram "disso". **

**Bom, será um capitulo por semana, estou me divertindo muito com esse fic ^__^! **

**Ja ne **

**Kiki-chan **

**PS: Reviews... ^______^-**


	2. Brincando com fogo

Amor abstrato _Por Kiki-chan_

**Parte II- Brincando com fogo** (08/12/03) 

Algo fazia um barulho extremamente irritante e perturbador, ela resmungava enquanto tentava dormir. A superfície era dura e fazia um ruído estranho enquanto virava tentando encontrar a melhor posição para seu sono se tornar longe e relaxante. Então sentiu que estava sendo molhada por algo, resmungou mais uma vez, porém aquele apito irritante continuava.

-Mas o que...? –Sussurrou enquanto abria seus olhos.

Arregalou os olhos quando viu onde estava deitada.

Estava em cima do seu teclado, melhor dizendo ex-teclado, já que estava cheio de café assim como seu cabelo e rosto. O barulho vinha de seu computador que exibia inúmeros códigos a respeito do erro, mas claro! Tinha que estar deitada em cima do teclado para embaralhar tudo, sem sucesso tentou decifrar aquilo tudo, com certeza seria melhor um técnico para arrumar aquilo já que não entendia muito de computadores.

Porém lembrou-se do que estava fazendo antes da maquina entrar em pane... O _seu relatório_! Agora realmente estava encrencada, aquela porcaria de maquina apitando enquanto tinha um trabalho de dias perdido, Kikyou iria mata-la! Tentou desesperadamente achar os inúmeros rascunhos espalhados pelo pequeno escritório, girou a cadeira a procura dos papeis, de um jeito ou de outro teria que fazer aquilo novamente.

Somente lembrou de seu cabelo e rosto ensopados de café quando foi ler um papel e os pingos daquele liquido amargo caiam sobre a folha, então, desesperada foi até o banheiro dar um jeito naquele problema, abriu o chuveiro esperando a água quente descer, porém nada acontecia até que a luz de repente se apagou e a água gelada escorreu por seu corpo tirando dela um pequeno grito. Todo o seu corpo estava arrepiado e tremia de frio, tinha os lábios roxos e seus dentes batiam.

Encolheu-se no boxe tentando espantar o frio que se infiltrava por cada lugar de seu corpo, então como um gatinho saiu de lá, encolhida, enquanto tateava ao redor procurando uma toalha seca, mas acabou tropeçando batendo o seu braço, o esfregou fortemente reprimindo uma exclamação pela dor. Formaria um hematoma posteriormente, mas isso não interessava agora, achou a toalha e enrolou-se nela esperando seu sangue congelado voltar ao normal.

-Sangô-chan? –Chamou um garoto com uma lanterna entrando no quarto –Você está ai?

-Kohaku?

-Hai! A luz acabou 'nee-san!

-Que maravilha... –Suspirou enquanto o irmão jogava outra lanterna para ela –Pode ir Kohaku... Vá descansar.

-Mas e você?

-Eu estou bem, vá dormir... –Falou enquanto ligava o pequeno aparelho em sua mão.

Ouviu os passos do irmão indo embora, Kohaku sempre fora muito atencioso apesar de teimoso em algumas ocasiões, devia ter ouvido toda a barulheira, porém isso não importava muito agora, tinha que terminar o maldito relatório.

Com passos cautelosos abriu a gaveta de roupas, vestiu roupas intimas e colocou uma camiseta que ia até o meio de suas coxas, então, procurou os chinelos pelo quarto e voltou ao escritório.

-Aiaiai... Vou ter um grande trabalho nisso daqui... –Suspirou ajoelhando-se no chão separando a montanha de papéis.

Separa-los era realmente difícil, não que Sangô não fosse organizada, mas a sua letra era horrível, quando diziam que letra de médico era medonha não podia negar... Além do mais a lanterna não ajudava muito, havia as pequenas observações que anotava em folhas separadas, suspirou, era muita bagunça, mas quem mandou dormir naquela hora?

Bom, considerando que aquela semana fora extremamente maçante e cansativa para ela já que tinha muito trabalho com o seu novo "emprego", apesar de fazer o que gostava Miroku era irritante e preferia fazer tudo sozinha a ter que fazer junto com ele, passando a tarde inteira naquela _agradabilíssima_ companhia.

Mas os céus estavam a castigando por ser tão egoísta com certeza, na verdade não estava sendo egoísta... Era ele que nunca atendia ao telefone ou ficava adiando o relatório, mas derramar todo o café no teclado e minutos depois a luz acabar não acontecia na sua rotina, porém quem mandava ser tão esquisita? Ela era a única pessoa conhecida que dormia ao tomar café. Continuou separando os papeis, porém como faria o relatório? Não tinha outro computador além daquele.

-Kagome... –Sussurrou enquanto terminava de arrumar a bagunça.

Era uma manhã de sábado, ela trabalhava a semana inteira agora, porém temia atrapalhar a amiga, já que nos sábados ela ficava muito "ocupada".

-Não tem jeito... Gomen K-chan! 

Prendeu os cabelos num coque com uma caneta rapidamente enquanto terminava de arrumar os papeis, hoje seria um dia longo, muito longo...

***

-Hum... –Murmurou enquanto puxava as cobertas para si.

Enquanto fazia isso o companheiro ao seu lado resmungou e a trouxe para mais perto de si, descansando sua mão direita na cintura da garota, enquanto a outra estava embrenhada em suas mexas negras.

Deu um leve suspiro ao sentir o doce aroma de sua companhia, então com a mão esquerda o puxou mais para si em um abraço e mergulhou a outra mão nas mexas do rapaz. Sorriu sentir a sua pele deslizar na dele, apesar de ter os músculos bem desenvolvidos a sua pele era macia como ceda tornando o toque prazeroso. Sorriu satisfeita, seu parceiro era maravilhoso, sentia-se totalmente completa ao seu lado.

Abriu seus olhos brilhantes enquanto o fitava, o amor que saia deles não tinha como ser medido, já que era infinito.

Ele resmungou mais uma vez quando sentiu que ela se afastara dele, possessivo, a agarrou novamente a envolvendo fortemente pelos seus braços.

Descansou sua cabeça no peito dele enquanto suspirava, fechou os olhos novamente, tudo estava perfeito...

Um ruído estranho encheu o quarto, sonolenta, sentou na cama enquanto esfregava os olhos.

Pegou seu penhoar, o vestiu, e foi atender a porta, andava rapidamente com uma certa raiva e então viu pelo olho mágico quem estava na porta.

-Sango?!

Olhou novamente enquanto abria a porta, vendo desesperada a amiga entrar dentro da sua casa, e sentar na mesinha.

-Kagome, por favor! Eu preciso que me ajude! Eu preciso do computador!

-Hoe... Mas...

A jovem a olhou desesperadamente enquanto organizava os papeis rapidamente.

-Rápido Kagome!.

-Por que eu deveria emprestar o computador para você?

-Que pergunta idiota, Kagome! Eu não tenho tem...

-Ah querida... –Falou sarcástica –Eu tenho muito tempo.

Suspirou enquanto começava a falar.

-Você sabe do meu "emprego" no hospital... A minha chefe pediu para mim para fazer um relatório sobre os hábitos de higiene das pacientes, eu estava fazendo só que...

-Derramou café no teclado de novo?

-Er... Bem... –Falou enquanto fazia círculos com o pé.

-Ok... –Riu Kagome enquanto pegava a maleta –Está ai dentro... Você sabe montar sozinha, certo? Já volto... –Disse enquanto ia para seu quarto.

-Certo!

Ligou o notebook na tomada, viu a tela do "windows" se abrir rapidamente e então abriu um arquivo novo no "Word".

Pegou o primeiro papel de rascunho, o averiguou e começou a digitar rapidamente olhando de vez em quando para os papeis em sua outra mão.

-Bom-dia... –Falou uma voz vindo do corredor.

Sango desviou os olhos rapidamente de seu trabalho, e viu Inu-Yasha vestindo uma calça social e uma camisa preta com os primeiros botões abertos enquanto seu longo cabelo caia-lhe pelas costas.

-Ah... Bom dia Inu-Yasha. –Disse enquanto voltava a se concentrar no trabalho.

Sentiu o jovem passar devagar, na verdade, quase tropeçando pelo corredor enquanto Kagome o seguia rapidamente.

-Quer comer alguma coisa Sangô? Eu vou preparar o café...

-Um café.

-Não mesmo!

-Por que?!

Kagome fitou a amiga e suspirou enquanto entrava na cozinha.

-Por que se você derramar café neste eu não vou ter dinheiro para comprar outro... Nem você! Além disso, você provavelmente irá dormir... Novamente!

-Baka... –Sussurrou.

***

-CANALHA!

Ele engoliu seco enquanto colocava as mãos na frente do rosto.

-SEM VERGONHA! CACHORRO! –Berrou a mulher de cabelos louros e olhos castanhos.

-Ei... Naoko-cha-

-NAOKO-CHAN?! Quem te deu essa liberdade seu CAFAGESTE! GALINHA!

-Na-

A jovem não se controlava, pegou um vaso na estante e foi jogar no rapaz que olhava tudo dividido entre e o medo e a risada.

-Só não me taque este vaso, certo Naoko? Ele é de família...

A mulher ficou vermelha, apertou com força o vaso na mão enquanto tremia.

-SEU IDIOTA! –Arremessou o vaso.

-Droga... –Gemeu enquanto ia para o outro lado.

Que horas deveriam ser? Com certeza não passava das oito e aquela maluca arrombava a porta de seu apartamento, furiosa. Devia ser engraçado quando se via a cena de longe, ele vestindo apenas uma cueca de seda verde água com o desespero estampado em seus olhos enquanto ela o xingava e arremessava objetos.

Olhou para o canto vendo o seu vaso de família no chão todo quebrado, na próxima "visita" que suas tias gagas fizessem a sua casa iriam reclamar até o fim de seus dias pela porcaria do vaso.

-Miroku-kun? –Perguntou uma voz feminina vinda do quarto.

De repente os dois pararam, aquela voz tinha assinado sua sentença de morte.

-Então é ela? –Perguntou a loira em tom suave –É COM ESSA VADIA QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ ME TRAINDO?!

Ela passou furiosa por ele, o empurrando, enquanto ia direção ao seu quarto, agora realmente estava encrencado.

-HOEEE! MIROKU-KUN! –Gritou a voz.

-Akari-chan! –Ele murmurou.

Correu para o quarto indo evitar um desastre, correu rapidamente enquanto via a garota de cabelo ruivo e intensos olhos azuis com lágrimas nos olhos. Naoko puxava o cabelo dela com toda a força enquanto ela gritava de dor, a loira sorria vitoriosa ao ver a expressão daquele rostinho. Virou-se encontrando Miroku a vendo, abobado, na porta.

-Que decepção Miroku –Disse sarcástica –Me trocar por essa garotinha? Diga-me, querida... –Falou sádica –Em que escola você estuda?

-Pare com isso Naoko!

-Pensei que valesse mais, mas agora... Realmente, você não tem bom gosto... Sabia que pode ser preso por isso?

A mulher levantou-se e saiu da casa sem olhar para trás, tinha conseguido sua vingança. Os dois que restaram puderam ouvir o som da porta batendo, logo depois o silêncio reinou naquele lugar até ser preenchido pelos soluços desesperados da ruiva, ele a viu encolhida na cama limpando os olhos com o lençol. Tentou aproximar-se dela delicadamente com a intenção de tranqüiliza-la, porém atrás daquela aparência frágil, a garota o olhou ferozmente dando-lhe um tapa na face dele.

-Em pensar que você encostou em mim... Seu nojento! Canalha!

A garota o chutou em suas "partes" fazendo-o dobrar-se ao meio enquanto ela corria para o banheiro dele para colocar uma roupa, o que ela fez rapidamente saindo furiosa.

-Todos da faculdade me avisaram que você não prestava... –Rosnou –TODOS! E eu acreditei em você! Cafajeste! VÁ PARA O INFERNO! –Berrou enquanto saia do pequeno apartamento.

Miroku ainda estava desnorteado, trancou a porta e começou a raciocinar um pouco... Havia perdido duas garotas na mesma manhã... Aquele dia não estava sendo dos seus melhores, objetos quebrados, ouvidos doendo e para completar tinha que trabalhar hoje, aquela parte não era tão ruim, já que sua nova R1 era bastante divertida, tudo bem que ela devia o odiar, mas gostava de irrita-la, coisa que fazia com facilidade já que a garota tinha um temperamento terrível e imperativo. Iria descontar seu humor nela hoje, então sorriu maliciosamente enquanto pegava as tabelas.

As tabelas eram o local onde o planejamento de operações ficava marcado, pegou uma caneta e procurou as dele e de Sango. Então preencheu a tabela com uma cirurgia para ela e as cinco restante para ele, isso iria ser muito interessante.

***

Devia parecer um zumbi, pois quando entrou no hospital todos a olhavam espantados, olhou no relógio em seu pulso, mesmo com a vista embaraçada conseguia decifrar as horas, ainda faltava meia hora para o seu turno começar. Então caminhou até o pequeno café que ficava dentro de seu local de trabalho, pegou sua bolsa tirando algumas moedas e foi até a maquina onde tirava chocolate quente. Sem muito esforço colocou o dinheiro e digitou o que queria, esfregou as mãos enquanto esperava seu chocolate, mas não via nada vindo... Somente ouvia o zumbido irritante da máquina.

-Droga... –Gemeu –Isso não está acontecendo...

Primeiro deu um chute discreto no aparelho, como fazia na faculdade, porém aquilo era pior do que pensava. A máquina devia estar com defeito, então olhou discretamente ao redor para se certificar que ninguém a observava, então chutou a máquina mais forte.

-Srta. Yamakawa?

Virou-se encontrando a sua chefa a fitando com curiosidade.

-Ah! Já sei... A máquina não está funcionando direito? –Sorriu divertida –É simples!

Kikyou digitou o código mais uma vez enquanto dava um murro no aparelho e em poucos segundos o chocolate parava da mão de Sango.

-É... Essa maquininha é péssima, lhe aconselharia a usar os aparelhos da sala de visitas, eles funcionam.

-Obrigada!

-Não quer se sentar comigo? Não são tão má quanto falam... Só sou muito rigorosa, exigente e tenho que ser fria às vezes... Medicina não é uma profissão fácil.

-Hai! –Falou enquanto sentava-se.

Kikyou olhou para a grossa pasta que a moça carregava e perguntou.

-É o relatório?

-H-Hai! –Falou enquanto dava um sorriso amarelo –Se quiser ficar com ele...

-Que estranho, não falta a parte de Miroku?

Sango quase cuspiu seu chocolate, mas logo se recompôs tentando parecer o mais calma possível diante da chefa.

-Eu fiquei no pé dele a semana toda, mas ele não mostrava sinais de interesse... Liguei para ele ontem à noite, mas parecia que ele estava... hum... _ocupado_.

A mulher mexeu seu café enquanto o levava aos lábios, fechou os olhos e deu um demorado do gole, então, deu um suspiro cansado.

-Infelizmente o Miroku é assim... Mas você não fez a parte dele, fez?!

-Não... Eu não tinha as coletas.

-Ótimo! Esse Miroku vai ver... Acho que Sesshoumaru tem razão, Miroku precisa se sentir ameaçado... Mas ele... Bem, de qualquer forma bom trabalho Yamakawa. Acompanhe-me até minha sala, precisa ajustar seus horários com os partos...

-Partos?

-É, quem faz ginecologia faz obstetrícia também.

-Claro...

-Mas pode ficar tranqüila, nos primeiros dois partos você só irá ficar olhando como é um parto normal e uma cesárea e-

-SANGO! –Gritou alguém no corredor.

A garota corria ofegante pelo corredor até que chegou até Sango apoiando-se no ombro dela.

-O que foi Hatomi?

Hatomi ergueu seus olhos verdes acinzentados para a companheira, assim como Sango era uma R1.

-O Miroku, fez "aquilo" de novo. –Suspirou.

O rosto dela adquiriu uma cor rubra enquanto seus lábios começavam a tremer novamente.

-Ele só deixou duas cirurgias para você... E as quatro restantes para ele –Concluiu enquanto dava meia volta –Desculpe senhora... –Dirigiu-se para Kikyou –Não queria atrapalhar.

-Acho melhor ir lá para verificar. –Falou a mulher.

-Ah... Eu sei, obrigada! –Fez uma reverência rápida e saiu.

Caminhou furiosa para o centro cirúrgico, quem ele pensava que era?! Ninguém brincava com ela daquele jeito, estava lá para trabalhar não para ficar discutindo com um idiota tarado como ele. Moveu-se rapidamente pelo corredor, enquanto seus sapatos faziam um barulho alto quando colidiam com o chão encerado.

Desceu rapidamente dois lances de escada ignorando o elevador, e então chegou onde queria, abriu as portas daquele lugar e correu seu olhar por todo o ambiente procurando por "ele", até que o encontrou rindo com mais dois rapazes. Caminhou até o procurado com o olhar ferino, cautelosamente aproximou-se colocando uma de suas mãos em seu ombro.

O jovem tremeu ao sentir "aquela" mão em seu ombro e virou-se abruptamente, encontrando-a com um sorriso cínico nos lábios, o vermelho em seu rosto e a raiva que transbordava em seus olhos denunciavam que ela o mataria a qualquer momento.

-É verdade... –começou tentando manter a calma, falando com uma suavidade falsa –Que me deixou somente duas cirurgias?

O rosto assustado dele transformou-se totalmente e então ele sorriu.

-Claro que não!

Ela arregalou os olhos o fitando com desconfiança, porém ele continuou.

-Eu deixei UMA cirurgia para você e CINCO para mim.

-C-como?!

-Mas você também poderá ter NENHUMA, pois se a bexiga da paciente cair depois de anestesia-la, o que é provável de acontecer –Acrescentou –Irá virar cirurgia de R2.

-Como é que é?! MAS E AS OUTRAS?!

-Oh... São cirurgias muito simples, tenho certeza que a Srta. Perfeição gostaria de algo mais complicado, porém as complicadas não são para o seu nível... Aprenda isso.

O corpo todo dela começou a tremer enquanto cerrava os punhos.

-VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE FAZER ISSO!

-Claro que tenho... Eu que organizo as tabelas. –Falou calmamente enquanto os rapazes que faziam companhia para ele se afastavam assustados devagar.

-VOCÊ IRÁ SER PREJUDICADO! –Socou a mesa onde ele sentava –EU VOU ME CERFICAR QUE VOCÊ SEJA EXPULSO!

E saiu pisando duro.

***

-Ela realmente te causou problemas dessa vez. –Cochichou um rapaz no ouvido de Miroku.

Ela havia saído havia meia hora, não tinha medo dela, porém seu amigo tinha razão, olhou para a porta e viu a figura imponente de Sesshoumaru, passando pela porta com seu ar de superioridade olhando a todos com desprezo.

-Não acredito... –Ele cochichou de volta, com um certo temor em sua voz, quando o viu ir a sua direção.

-Bom dia Miroku... –Falou friamente –Eu vim aqui, pois a Senhorita Sango me notificou algo muito estranho. Sobre suas cirurgias. Pensei que fosse esperto o bastante para ver que ela está aqui para aprender, sem cirurgias ela não irá aprender bem, do jeito que as coisas vão terei que adverti-lo... Novamente... Será que não percebe que assim nunca vai conseguir um emprego? Além de perder a residência... Isso seria _horrível_... –Falou ironicamente.

Sua face ia perdendo toda a cor a cada palavra do doutor a sua frente.

-Porém... _Felizmente_, Kikyou teve a bondade de re-organizar as cirurgias... Assim você não será prejudicado, porém ela falou para tomar cuidado, mas saiba que eu estou de olho em você, já que a Srta. Sango é uma pessoa extraordinária, muito talentosa, ao contrario de _certas_ pessoas... Bom, -Suspirou enquanto olhava em seu relógio –Tenho que atender, até breve –E saiu.

-Nossa Miroku...

Ouviu aquela voz conhecida atrás dele e cerrou os punhos.

-Acho que não devia brincar com fogo... Você viu a cara que ele fez? –Falou ironicamente Sango sorrindo.

-Hai, eu vi. –Respondeu seco.

E levantou-se saindo da sala, aquela garota mimada não sabia o que poderia ter acontecido se ele tivesse perdido o emprego, ele tinha muito mais problemas do que todos podiam imaginar, Kikyou tentava ajuda-lo, mas sentia que ela não iria conseguir fazer muita coisa por mais tempo. Suspirou enquanto olhava para a rua pelas janelas do corredor, caminhou até uma sessão totalmente diferente da que seus colegas iam, abriu a última porta e lá jazia um senhor de idade deitado, cheio de fios em volta dele ligados a alguns aparelhos. Em seu rosto havia um inalador.

O jovem aproximou-se do leito dele, puxou a cadeira que já estava lá fazia algum tempo e sentou-se. Pegou a mão enrugada e seca do velho, havia uma expressão de profunda dor no rosto do jovem enquanto o fitava.

-Vovô... Precisa ficar bom logo... –Sussurrou –Por favor, você é o único que realmente importa-se comigo.

Abaixou a cabeça com um sorriso triste em seus lábios.

-Se você se for realmente vou estar perdido... Não tenho mais ninguém.

-Miroku?

Virou a cabeça e encontrou Kikyou na porta.

-Então está ai... –Ela aproximou-se e olhou para o semblante do velho –Ele está mal, não é?

-Como sempre, -Suspirou –Ele não melhora!

A mulher colocou uma mão no ombro dele e disse.

-As pessoas não são para sempre Miroku... Elas se vão um dia.

-Eu sei disso... Mas ele... –Suspirou.

-Eu entendo, venha comigo até a enfermaria, certo? Depois você volta... Preciso que você cuide da paciente do 276.

-Tudo bem. –E levantou-se lançando um último olhar para ele.

Andaram até o elevador, Miroku ia de cabeça baixa sem a habitual alegria e o sorriso de sempre, sempre que olhava seu avô lá ficava daquele jeito. Ele estava muito doente, fazia tempo que não levantava ou abria os olhos. Foi com esse pensamento que chegou até um balcão, atrás dele havia várias prateleiras com muitas fichas e ao lado havia uma porta simples.

-Vamos, temos que entrar ai.

Kikyou adiantou-se passando por baixo do balcão, o outro fez o mesmo. Ela pegou um molho de chaves de dentro de uma gaveta e começou a procurar a que abria a porta.

-Aqui Miroku. –Falou dando a chave –Vá abrindo enquanto eu pego umas fichas.

-Certo.

Girou a chave a rapidamente abriu a porta, porém seus olhos arregalaram-se ao olhar dentro da pequena sala.

-S-senhorita Kik-Kikyou... –Ele chamou com a voz fraca.

Ela estranhou a voz dele e se adiantou e assim como ele arregalou seus olhos levando uma de suas mãos a boca.

-Mas como... Como... O que está acontecendo aqui?!

Se ninguém havia visto Kikyou surpresa e abalada alguma vez teve a sua chance naquele dia.

Continua...

**N/a: Olá pessoal! **

**Mais um cap da minha nova fic... Esse foi mais conturbado, não? ^^' E eu acabei justo agora... *Kiki malvada* **

**Desculpe pela demora do cap... É que a semana passada foi muito corrida porque tive ensaio de dança quase todos os dias, além de que o teste da cultura, o KET da vida foi sexta... Então eu voltava muito cansada apesar de já ter esse cap praticamente pronto.**

**Bom... Semana que vem tudo volta ao normal, espero... XD **

**Eu vou demorar um pouco com o próximo cap, oks? **

**Agora vou responder as reviews por ordem de postagem...**

Lily: Que bom que você gostou! Não tem falhas o.o? Que bom ^__^-, fico feliz em saber que estou melhorando XD... Que bom que acha que eu vou cuidar das fics, do jeito que eu sou maluca sempre se dá um jeito... As bolachas XD vão me ajudar ^^'''' Kissu! E Ja ne!

Lally-chan: Que bom que gostou! Eu também espero fazer o desfecho dela T.T... Kissu e já ne!

Camis: *corando* elogiando desse jeito vocês me deixam sem jeito... *ego da Kiki lá em cima* Eu também adoro Miroku e Sango! Como Não vejo muitas fics deles resolvi fazer uma... E ele não aprende, né? UM dia... Talvez... Milagres acontecem, né? E aqui está o novo cap para matar a ansiedade ^^'. Bjus... e Ja ne!

K-chan: Uqe bom que gostou! Fico muito feliz ao saber disso! As brigas com o Inu-chan tão boas? Hehehe.... Pena que vão ser mais brigas do Miroku... O Inu-chan não vai aparecer muito de agora em diante. Kissu! Ja ne!

Sayo Amakusa: Moda? ^^' Num tinha reparado... Hahaha, eu também gosto de histórias em hospitais... Acho que é porque... Bom, a Kikyou de chefa realmente combina, já que ela tem aquele ar de superior, o Sesshoumaru também fica bom de chefe. Claro! A kagome toma sakê, mesmo certinha ela é gente, não é mesmo? E o tempo muda as pessoas, não é mesmo? XD Aqui está a continuação! Bjus, Ja ne!

Tici-chan: Que bom que está gostando! *Kiki muito, mais muito feliz* Aqui está a continuação! E como viu, eles se entenderam bem... Muito bem esse cap, eles se merecem. O Sesshy com a Kikyou é ruim? Não... Por que você acha que a Kikyou está tão calminha na minha fic? ^^' vamos ver se reconsidero... E obrigada pela "boa sorte" com faces ^^, a continuação virá logo! Bjs... E Ja ne!

**Agora vou indo... Que droga... Inu-Yasha está reprisando de novo . e desculpe pelas respostas... Não estava muito entusiasmada para responder review *Kiki cansada* **

**Mas no próximo estarei com mais disposição! **

**Até o próximo cap... **

**Kissu! **

**Ja ne **

**Kiki **


	3. Metamorfose, os problemas dele

**Amor abstrato_, por Kiki-chan_ **

**Parte III – Metamorfose, os problemas dele **

**(22/12/03) **

_Se ninguém havia visto Kikyou surpresa e abalada alguma vez teve a sua chance naquele dia. _

Ela não tinha palavras para descrever o que sentia, em sua cabeça havia um turbilhão de pensamentos e emoções que impedia um raciocínio lógico. Tudo ao seu redor rodava, aquela cena lhe dava náuseas, apoiou-se na parede tentando controlar sua respiração acelerada e as lágrimas que queriam cair. Apertou seu coração para espantar aquela dor que a corroia.

_Ela havia sido traída. _

Ele, supostamente sério e fiel estava em cima de uma maca, debruçado em cima de uma enfermeira de cabelos longos e castanhos. Tinha os botões de sua camisa branca apertos, seu avental estava no chão junto com os sapatos dele e da moça, mas isso não era o pior, ele beijava a garota com desejo e era correspondido. Sua mão direita estava apertando a coxa esquerda dela, por dentro da saia enquanto ela o puxava mais para si, agarrando-o num abraço.

Eles se separaram por um segundo e fitaram os olhos um do outro, porém quando Sesshoumaru olhou para o lado, viu Kikyou furiosa batendo o pé com uma expressão aparentemente fria e indiferente.

-K-Kikyou! E-eu posso explicar! –Disse rapidamente saindo de cima da moça que olhou ao redor assustada.

-Não preciso que me explique isso. –Respondeu seca.

-Não é isso que está pensando!

-É mesmo? Então o que seria? Eu não vejo muitas explicações para o seu caso, _doutor_.

-Me escute...

-Estou aqui. –Falou cruzando os braços.

Ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos encarando os olhos dela, palavras não vinham em sua mente, tudo que havia era um enorme vazio e os olhos frios de Kikyou o encarando.

-Se não vai falar nada irei me retirar, meu ouvido não é privada. Pode continuar sua brincadeira com essazinha... –E virou-se andando pelo corredor.

Miroku estava boquiaberto, nunca em toda sua vida poderia imaginar que o "Sr. Todo poderoso e disciplinado"; Sesshoumaru fizesse algo como aquilo. Esfregou os olhos e estudou a cena novamente, a enfermeira estava chorando num canto enquanto o médico se recompunha. Ele fitou o R2 com raiva e disse:

-O que está olhando, idiota?! Vamos! Ande logo! Eu sou não bicho de zoológico para ficar sendo observado.

-O que está acontecendo?! –Veio uma voz do corredor.

Sango corria para onde a multidão estava, desviou-se habilmente das pessoas e viu o doutor Sesshoumaru sair do cômodo e uma enfermeira chorando baixinho no canto. A moça aproximou-se da garota estudando suas feições, ajoelhou-se diante dela e perguntou:

-O que ouve, garota? –Murmurou ao ouvir os soluços dela encherem o ar.

-Rin! –Gritou alguém da multidão –QUE VERGONHOSO RIN! COMO FEZ UMA COISA DESSAS COM O-

-BASTA! –Disse Sango –Deixe a garota respirar...

-A senhorita por acaso sabe o que ela fez?! –Resmungou uma velha entrando na sala.

-Gomen Kaede-san... Gomen... –Murmurou Rin.

-Você acha que desculpas irão adiantar? MENINA TOLA! SUA-

-Acalme-se senhora. Não sei o que está garota fez, mas precisa pensar e respirar, todos temos esse direito.

-Mas-

-Não tenho muita autoridade aqui senhora, mas gostaria de saber o que aconteceu.

-Ela foi flagrada junto com o doutor Yosurí, Sesshoumaru para íntimos Yamakawa. –Respondeu Miroku caminhando até elas.

-E-eu pensei que ele gostasse de mim de verdade... Falava que queria estar junto de mim, mas me ignorou quando saiu daqui... -Começou a soluçar novamente –Por que?!

-Ele fez isso?

-H-hai...

Sango levantou o rosto da garota e sorriu:

-Vamos... Limpe esse rosto! Quer conver-

-Você está louca Yamakawa?! –Exclamou Miroku –Não se meta nisso!

-A garota pode não estar certa, porém não é correto levar toda a culpa. Aquele doutor a enganou também!

-Você é idiota?! Ninguém vai ouvir essa garota!

-E daí? Eu defendo o que acho justo! Não a justiça falsa dos outros. –E saiu amparando a garota.

Miroku arregalou uma sobrancelha, algo diferente brilhava nos olhos dela daquela vez... Era justiça. Então era por isso que ela não admitia trapaças... Ela era uma pessoa muito justa... Não pode deixar de sorrir, havia descoberto outro lado daquela garota mimada.

***

Sango estava sentada em uma cadeira em frente a uma sala, a garota Rin havia se metido em uma grande encrenca. Tentava reconforta-la, porém era obvio que seria despedida, como Sesshoumaru era o chefe, ficaria impune, já imaginava isso, pois sempre acontecia. Suspirou desanimada enquanto olhava a parede branca, tinha pena da garota, pelo o que ela havia falado ainda cursava a faculdade de nutrição, tinha feito um rápido curso de enfermagem, por isso trabalhava no hospital. De noite dava aulas de inglês, precisava daqueles dois empregos para sobreviver e pagar a faculdade, agora sem um deles ficaria muito difícil.

Ouviu o som da porta sendo destrancada e Rin saiu de lá cabisbaixa, jogou-se na cadeira ao lado de Sango e suspirou:

-Eu fui despedida...

-Não desanime Rin-chan! –Sorriu –Você pode arranjar outro emprego!

A garota tinha os olhos marejados cheios de desesperança, fitava as lâmpadas do corredor fixamente.

-Que emprego? Quem vai me aceitar agora...

-Olhe! Eu vou te ajudar! Não acho justo o que Sesshoumaru fez... Sempre o achei muito correto, mas agora...

-Arigatou. –Sorriu –Não sei por que está fazendo isso por mim, mas te agradeço mesmo assim.

-Não precisa! –Riu –Vamos! Meu expediente está quase acabando, preciso ir me trocar... Aqui! –Falou dando à garota um pequeno papel –É o meu celular, ligue-me amanhã para falar como está, certo?

-H-hai.

-Bom... –Falou fitando o relógio –Já vou indo, até mais Rin.

-Até amanhã Sango-san!

A moça acenou com a mão e continuou caminhando, não sabia direito porque ajudava aquela garota, talvez fosse pelo que seu pai sempre dizia, que ela era metida a justiceira, defensora dos fracos e oprimidos, deu um pequeno sorriso, não deixava e ser verdade... Continuou caminhando, porém parou em um lugar estranho, devia ter se distraído demais com seus pensamentos e fora parar ali, o corredor era isolado e não havia transito de pessoas naquele local. Dominada pela curiosidade continuou caminhando, no final do corredor havia uma porta entreaberta.

Temerosa, entrou, havia um homem idoso ligado à inúmeros aparelhos, devia estar em um estado gravíssimo para ficar lá.

Foi até o outro lado da cama para ler a ficha do paciente, ela estava pendurada na beirada da cama, estava escrito "Onomii, Masaki".

"Onomii? Já ouvi esse nome em algum lugar..." Pensou enquanto fitava-o novamente.

Saiu da sala rapidamente, estava confusa. Por que havia entrado lá? Talvez curiosidade... Não sabia direito, algo a atraiu para lá. Balançou a cabeça e voltou para a sua rota normal, precisava pensar num jeito de ajudar Rin agora. Aquele senhor não a interessava, desceu rapidamente alguns lances de escada, entrou em uma sala, abriu um pequeno armário no fundo, pegou sua bolsa e foi embora.

Passou primeiro na enfermaria para assinar algumas fichas e quando estava em direção ao elevador viu Miroku andar apressado.

-Que estranho... -Murmurou.

Suspirou enquanto apertava o botão do elevador, quando entrou deu de cara com uma Kikyou furiosa.

-Olá senhorita. –Falou temerosa.

-Olá. –Respondeu seca.

-Algum problema? Está estranha hoje... –Perguntou tentando melhorar os ânimos.

-Estou bem Yamakawa! –Gritou –Pare de fazer perguntas idiotas sua tola!

-Acalme-se! –Falou apressada.

-Soube que você estava andando com a vadia...

Arregalou os olhos fitando Kikyou, mesmo estando sofrendo não sabia o lado da história de Rin, não tinha direito de chamar ninguém de vadia.

-Ela não é vadia, senhora.

-É mesmo? –Falou em tom de desafio.

-Sim, desculpe-me, mas a senhora não tem direito de chamar Rin de vadia... Nem ouviu a história dela.

-Não preciso ouvir!

-A senhora não está tendo bom senso e autocontrole.

-Ora! Pensava que fosse superior a essa gentinha Yamakawa... Mas estava enganada.

Sango sentiu seu sangue subir... Como ela podia insultar os outros daquela maneira? Ninguém podia julgar as pessoas, respirou fundo enquanto ouvia o barulho do elevador sinalizando que tinha chegado onde queria.

-Eu sou muito superior as pessoas que julgam os outros. –Disse –Eu não preciso de pessoas poderosas para vencer, só de mim mesma. –E saiu.

Caminhava pisando duro, quem Kikyou pensava que era?! Suspirou enquanto ouvia o seu celular tocar aquela música estridente.

-Alô! –Disse irritada.

-Sango-chan?

Acalmou-se um pouco a reconhecer a voz, continuando a caminhar calmamente.

-Oi Kagome...

-Você está bem? Está nervosa...

-Iie! Eu estou bem.

-Mesmo?

-Mesmo... –Respondeu cansada.

-Certo! –Disse a garota do outro lado da linha –Er... Sango, eu queria pedir um favor...

-Favor?

-Você sabe que ando muito ocupada e...

-Fale de uma vez K-chan.

-Bem você sabe daqueles meus primos do interior e...

-NÃO!

-Por favor!

-Kagome! Da última vez que saímos com eles... Lembra o que aconteceu?!

-Não foi nada demais...

-Claro... Nada demais ficarmos sentadas na escada no Shopping, escondendo o rosto nas mãos, porque o seu primo ficou encantado com a porta automática de lá, e ficava entrando e saindo sem parar! Isso é _completamente_ normal.

-Sango...

-Olha a hora! Tenho que desligar K-chan! Ja ne! –E desligou o aparelho, o colocando na bolsa –Kuso! Esqueci as chaves de casa... Vou ter que voltar... –Suspirou.

Foi pelas escadas, não queria encontrar Kikyou de jeito nenhum, havia pensado que ela era mais justa, porém tinha a mesma idéia que a maioria das pessoas que haviam subido na vida, suspirou enquanto jogava o seu cabelo para trás, o que as pessoas ganhavam com classificando os outros? Balançou a cabeça enquanto ia começar a subir outro lance de escada, porém parou, Miroku praticamente corria, pelo jeito estava indo à direção do corredor que esteve há minutos atrás... Olhou para onde ele ia... Era aquela sala! Havia visto que o sobrenome do paciente era Onomii... Onomii era o sobrenome de Miroku! Será que ele seria algum parente? Começou a sentir um aperto no peito, aquele caso devia ser muito grave... De repente arregalou os olhos, estaria sentindo _pena_ daquele idiota?

Esperou ele entrar no quarto e o seguiu, se ele olhasse para a porta agora veria sua cabeça o observando, estudou-o e notou algo diferente em seus olhos... Não era o sarcasmo de sempre, não era aquele olhar debochado, ele tinha lágrimas nos olhos! Parou de observa-lo e apoiou-se na parede ao lado da porta, sentiu como se estivessem apertando seu coração... Ela quase tinha o expulsado do hospital!

Apertou seu peito enquanto sentia aquele liquido salgado escorrer por sua face, engoliu seco enquanto limpava aquilo de seus olhos e nem se deu conta da pessoa que a observava:

-Yamakawa? –Perguntou Miroku confuso.

Ela arregalou os olhos quando o viu, então se levantou rapidamente.

-Gomen Onomii-san... 

-Yamakawa… Você está chorando?

-Iie!

-Então por quê seus olhos então assim? –Falou sorrindo limpando as próprias lágrimas.

-Baka... –Sussurrou.

-Você estava me espiando? –Riu divertido.

-Iie! Quero dizer... Acabei entrando nessa sala sem querer um dia desses e quando vi você nela...

-Entendo. –Sorriu –Mas na ficha dele está escrito meu sobrenome.

Ia começar a se explicar, mas acabou corando novamente quando sentiu que ele a empurrava para dentro da sala.

-Vovô, essa é Yamakawa Sango... Ela é um pouco neurótica, mas é uma boa pessoa, vai gostar dela quando acordar.

Novamente seus olhos estavam rasos de lágrimas, quando voltou a si novamente Miroku sorria para ela.

-Gomen... Eu fico aqui chorando... Acho que só atrapalho, não é mesmo? Eu dever-

A expressão dele mudava para algo mais triste, ele passou seu polegar enxugando as lágrimas dela, ela estremecia com o toque dele assim como enrubescia.

-Não chore Yamakawa... Você não precisa chorar...

-Iie... Eu quase... Eu quase...

Ele a puxou para um abraço fazendo-a arregalar seus olhos.

-O que você quase fez não aconteceu certo? Não chore... Odeio vê-la chorar.

Sango o fitou novamente, ele voltava a sorrir carinhosamente, então a soltou e disse:

-Não quer comer alguma coisa?

***

-Sabe... –Ele disse enquanto trazia os biscoitos e se sentava na mesinha –Por que você ajudou aquela garota?

-Está falando da Rin?

-Hai.

Ela suspirou enquanto colocava uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha. Olhou para a janela e falou:

-Não era justo ela ficar sozinha... Sesshoumaru e Kikyou iriam acusa-la e ela é tão fraca em comparação a eles!

-Você é muito justa Yamakawa! –Riu.

Ela deu um discreto suspiro enquanto pegava um biscoito.

-Foi por essa justiça que fiz Kikyou "quase" me odiar.

-NANI?!

-É... Eu defendi Rin.

Miroku levantou a sobrancelha estudando a colega, apesar de parecer um pouco abatida estava tranqüila e calma, qualquer um que ganhasse um misero olhar de raiva de Kikyou estaria desesperado numa hora daquelas e ela simplesmente comia seu biscoito devagar.

-Você não tem medo?

-De que? Sei que estou certa e ninguém me provou o contrário.

-Yamakawa...

-Não vou subir na vida trapaceando, vou continuar a seguir meus princípios.

Miroku terminou seu biscoito e ficou observando-a por muito tempo, ela não tinha medo de enfrentar aquilo, em seus olhos brilhavam a justiça que havia visto mais cedo. Ela parecia uma personagem de histórias, sempre do lado da justiça... Achou que pessoas assim não existiam mais, mas ela era daquele jeito, Sango era real.

-Te admiro... Você consegue fazer o que quiser sem se importar com o que vai sofrer.

-Se pensamos assim não fazemos nada.

-Você tem razão...

-Bom, tenho que ir...

Ele respirou fundo olhando nos olhos dela, havia alguma coisa que o chamava, que o enfeitiçava nela... Era o perfume, os olhos, a voz, a boca, a pele, o nariz... Tudo! Engoliu seco e falou para a moça:

-Yamakawa... Você acredita em amor à primeira vista?

-Hã? –Perguntou confusa.

-Eu perguntei se acredita em amor à primeira vista.

-Não sei direito, nunca me apaixonei assim por alguém para responder sua pergunta, Onomii.

-Mesmo?

Ela ia começar a responder, porém algo a impediu de dizer "não", aquilo gritava em seu peito dizendo que tudo o que ela dizia era errado, não poderia mentir, ela nunca mentia... Não era agora que começaria. Olhou para os olhos azuis escuros dele, não podia saber o que passava por lá, então respondeu:

-Realmente não sei...

Ele sorriu:

-Mas você disse "não" da primeira vez que respondeu.

-Onomii-san, estou cansada... Nos vemos por ai.

-Onomii-san? É muito sério.

-É mesmo? –Ela perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha –Como quer se chamado então?

-Miroku, mas ai eu poderei te chamar de Sango, Yamakawa é muito comprido...

Ela deu os ombros e virou-se, quando ia sair daquele local ouviu a voz dele a chamando.

-Sango! Quando tiver a resposta para a minha pergunta... Gostaria que me respondesse.

-Pergunta?

-Hai... Se você acredita em amor à primeira vista.

Ela lhe sorriu e saiu do ambiente, caminhou até as portas de vidro do hospital e só lembrou que tinha esquecido suas chaves quando já estava descendo os degraus em direção à rua.

-Kuso! O que está acontecendo comigo?

***

Miroku a viu partir andando pelo corredor até a saída, bom, pela primeira vez ela não havia ficado o fuzilando com o olhar ou evitando trocar palavras com ele, até tinha sorrido... Tinha um belo sorriso, raramente via-o nos lábios dela, já que costumava ser tão séria e disciplinava, que nem se permitia dar um simples sorriso, ela havia derretido todo o gelo que a cercava com o gesto.

Algo havia chamado a atenção nele hoje, foi o brilho dos olhos dela... Aquilo era raro e merecia ser conservado, não podia ser perdido. Olhou para o prato de biscoitos com algumas migalhas e concluiu, desde que havia visto aquele brilho algo mexia com ele, por isso que havia feito aquela pergunta para ela, a questão era se responderia sinceramente...

Levantou-se, precisava pegar as suas coisas, saiu de lá e foi para a sala onde descansava, entrou e começou a se aprontar para ir.

***

Sango andava pelo estacionamento, mesmo não tendo carro sempre passava por lá para cortar caminho.

-Senhorita Sango?

Olhou para trás e viu Rin sorrindo, era incrível... Sorria em todas as situações, mesmo com o grande problema que ela tinha, nunca perdia suas esperanças, ela olhou para a médica e disse:

-Vou voltar para minha terra natal...

-Nani?!

-Lá vou arranjar algum-

-RIN!

As duas ficaram brancas, porém ao mesmo tempo surpresas ao ouvirem aquela voz, Sango olhou para Rin que confirmou com a cabeça, as duas viraram para trás quase ao mesmo tempo e viram o Sesshoumaru ofegante apoiando-se nos joelhos.

-Rin! –Ele sorriu.

-O que está fazendo aqui? –Disse seca.

-Deixe-a em paz! –Falou Sango o encarando –Não vê o mal que já fez? Ela vai embora daqui por sua causa!

-Nani? Você vai embora?!

-Vou... –Falou olhando para baixo.

Sango estudou bem a garota, sabia que iria chorar a qualquer momento, fitou Sesshoumaru nervosa, o que ele queria com ela? Já não tinha conseguido sair impune de toda aquela história? Por que voltava?

-Rin... –Ele ajoelhou-se pegando suas mãos –Tudo o que te falei não foi falso...

-É mesmo?! Então por quê você não estava lá? Por que me abandonou no meio de tudo aquilo?!

-Eu fui resolver nossa situação... –Sorriu –Não vai precisar mais ir embora.

-Mas... Mas...

-Você vai ficar... Eu convenci todos eles a reconsiderarem.

-Como v-

Ele abraçou de modo possessivo.

-Eu não vou te perder Rin!

-Me solta...

-Aishiteru! Aceite-me novamente... Por favor!

-Sesshoumaru... –Ela murmurou.

***

-Miroku! –Chamou alguém.

Ele estava entrando no elevador, quando se virou e encontrou a pediatra sorrindo para ele abertamente enquanto corria para seu lado.

-Você soube Miroku? –Falou a pediatra.

Ele não respondeu, ainda estava pensando em outra pessoa.

-Hã? –Ele perguntou enquanto saia de seu transe.

-Eu perguntei se você soube que o Tsutama-sama vai dar uma festa da casa dele daqui três dias... Onde você está hoje?

-Gomen... É que ando cansado esses dias... Perdoe-me.

-Tudo bem... Mas, bom... Já sabe quem vai levar? Sabe que é uma festa _elegante_, onde _todos_ da alta sociedade vão estar...

Ele olhou bem para os olhos dela, não, eles não tinham aquele brilho... Claro que _não_! Disse para si mesmo, _só ela_ tinha aquele brilho, mais ninguém poderia ter. Olhou para a janela, o que acontecia? Estava apaixonado por um par de olhos? Não, estava apaixonado por ela... Sorriu quando viu a expressão da pediatra, que idiota convencida! Achava que ele iria ajoelhar-se, beijar seus pés e suplicar que ela fosse com ele.

-Hai.

-Mesmo?

-Hai, já sei com quem vou... –Sorriu e entrou no elevador –Até logo.

-C-como?

-Algo errado?

-Nada... –Ela murmurou.

-Então está bem, até logo!

Saindo do hospital caminhou até sua casa, sim, sabia quem iria convidar.

***

-Papai, Kohaku... Cheguei! –Gritou.

-Ah! Sango! –Disse o pai sorrindo com o telefone na mão –Ligação para você!

-Hã? Quem é?

-Um rapaz... Parece bem simpático.

-Rapaz? –Pegou o telefone das mãos do pai e disse –Alô?

Continua...

**N/a: E agora? Quem será que está no telefone??? **

**Olá! **

**Bom, finalmente o cap três! ^___^ Agora só falta o cap quatro e o epílogo. Espero que apreciem bastante! Eu estou adorando escrever a história! Principalmente depois de assistir a "bela e a fera"o musical, eu chorei tanto... Na verdade estou chorando agora O.o porque acabou... Mas é tão lindo! Tão magnífico! Não tem palavras para descrever... É simplesmente maravilhoso... Pena que acabou T.T... Mas fica uma lembrança maravilhosa agora ^^**

**O próximo cap sai em janeiro provavelmente, eu vou viajar dia vinte e sete, não sei se estou com um cap pronto até lá, mas o cap quinze de "faces" provavelmente vai estar pronto essa semana ^^ **

**Bom, agora vou responder os reviews em ordem de postagem. **

Lally: Bom... Você viu o que deixou a Kikyou espantada... Coitada ., mas é que tenho outros planos para ela ^^ Diferentes... Mas são planos, e não podia separar o casal Sesshy&Rin. Kissu!

K-chan: Que bom que está gostando! Fico muito feliz em saber =^^=, Gostou da Sango também ^^?? Mas ela num atrapalhou eles de verdade... Eles já tinham feito a atividade deles hehehe... Hahahaha! O Miroku, ótimo? Gostou dele assim então XD Eu só adaptei ele para o mundo moderno rs. Que bom que está gostando cadê vez mais de ler minha humilde historinha... É o Inu-chan num tem muita cena aqui não, é ^^ Papei Noel compensa né? Ele que dá os presentes de natal... Quem sabe ele num dá o seu e o meu bem especiais esse ano XDDD?

Hai... Sem Inu-chan um bom tempo . ;___;

Kissu!

Polly-chan: Que bom que está gostando! E não é que você acertou? XD ^^'' Aqui está o cap novo! Obrigada pelos elogios ^___^, fico feliz ao ver que meu hobbie é apreciado! É.... realmente não existem muitas fics desse casal, ^^, mas no original minha fic era para ser Sesshoumaru&Kagome, mas os personagens não combinavam muito com a história... @___@ Bom ^^``.... Kissu e ja ne!

Camis: ^//////^ você gosta de fazer meu ego subir... ^^'''Obrigada pelos elogios ao cap, hehehe... Repetitivo? Não, por mim pode repetir quantas vezes quiser (brincadeira!). Hauhauhauhau... Acho que ele estava lindo sim tanto com a roupa quando se-... Bom! Ele estava lindo ^^''''

Bom suas provas acabaram, não? Estou torcendo para que passe! Você consegue! E é realmente maravilhoso quando isso acontece... Finalmente férias, não é mesmo? E eu li os caps, maravilhoso como sempre ^^

Banzai para vc! ^^

Kissu!

Sayo: Hehehe, é incrível como o Sesshy pode deixar um cap lindo, mas ele apareceu, eu só não citei ele... Passagens meio difíceis? Rs vou tentar explicar melhor da próxima vez ^^''''... Que bom que achou o cap divertido! Esse é a intenção!

Onda de fics em hospitais ^^'''', bom,....

Sim... Infelizmente estou na tortura inglesa, T.T, bom... Pelo menos o computador de lá é de graça XD *kiki mercenária* Estou lendo mto Fushigi Yuugi u.u'estou ficando igual ao tamahome...

Bom! Kissus! E Ja ne!

**Terminei! **

**Bom ^^`, feliz natal para todos vocês e um maravilhoso ano novo, que tudo que não ocorreu bem em 2003 em 2004 se converta em coisas boas! **

**Agradeço as reviews da minha fic de natal... Irei responde-las em breve! **

**Até o próximo cap... **

**Kissu **

**Kiki**


	4. Troca de papeis

Cap 4- Troca de papeis (13/03/04)

-Alô?

-Er…. Boooaaa tarrde

-Hã?

-Er… Ahh… È a senhoritaaa Yamaakawaa?

Ela franziu a sobrancelha ao ouvir o japonês daquele senhor.

-Hai, sou eu.

-Oh! Great! Ok.... Senhoriiitaaa, euuu soou o Dr. Wilty, um dosss responsavéis pelo hospítal de Loondres.

-Londres? Claro! Prossiga Dr. Wilty.

Sango puxou uma cadeira da sala e se sentou enquanto ouvia o sujeito inglês falar. Ele estava falando dos testes que fora fazer lá quando estava na faculdade, queria convidá-la para trabalhar lá! No maior hospital de Londres! Apertava seu coração enquanto seu sorriso crescia ao ouvir o senhor falar, falava de planos para ela lá! Sentiu que desmaiaria de felicidade a qualquer momento. Assim que colocou o telefone no gancho sorriu até a orelha. Saiu saltitante até seu quarto, onde se jogou na cama rindo deixando seu pai e irmão na sala abobados.

Se tudo desse certo iria trabalhar lá... Nunca mais precisaria agüentar aquela Kikyou maldita e...

Uma pontada cresceu em seu peito, não iria vê-lo também... Aquilo não era justo! Trocar uma coisa pela outra, mas por quê doía tanto? Não tinha nenhum sentimento grandioso por ele.

"_Você acredita em amor à primeira vista?"._ Ele havia perguntado para ela.

A voz dele ecoava em sua cabeça, enfiou a cabeça no travesseiro continuando a ouvir aquela frase maldita, ele também havia pedido outra coisa. Se quando soubesse a resposta falasse para ele...

Levantou-se e foi até a cômoda do lado da janela, olhou sua expressão triste no espelho e tateou a face, não era para ficar daquele jeito. Devia estar feliz, esplendidamente feliz! Mas não. Estava triste e abatida, por quê?

Olhou o pôr-do-sol pela janela, o tom abóbora se misturava com o rosa e o fraco violeta ao fundo, anunciando que a noite cairia logo. Lá no horizonte o sol se escondia mostrando seus últimos e fracos raios. Suspirou desanimada apoiando-se com o cotovelo no batente da janela, as últimas aves voavam, provavelmente iam voltar para suas casas, podia ouvir as ultima melodia que elas cantavam. Olhou para baixo vendo a rua e alguns carros passando por ali, só foi então que notou...

Infelizmente já sabia a resposta, mas também não deixaria sua carreira para seguir o que o coração queria fazer agora... Simplesmente porque o seu sonho era maior que ele...

***

Outro dia monótono naquele hospital... Suspirou da sua pequena mesinha no canto, via Sesshoumaru desfilar com Rin ao seu lado deixando Kikyou furiosa, riu discretamente ao olhar o rosto dela, praticamente bufava de ódio e... Ciúme? Sim, tinha ciúme. Balançou a cabeça levemente enquanto examinava alguns papeis e relatórios, arquivou-os em uma pasta e os deixou em cima da mesa.

Levantou-se enquanto ia atender uma paciente, o fato estranho era que não haviam dito o nome dela, somente uma ficha médica sem identificação.

Entrou na sala assobiando uma música qualquer, porém logo que viu quem ocupava a cadeira de plástico azul do paciente, parou. Atrás da mesa, sentado na imponente cadeira de couro giratória, estava o médico com um sorriso sarcástico... Já devia imaginar, o doutor Minoru sempre adorava esse tipo de situação. Sabia que aquela paciente era um tanto... Inconveniente com Miroku. Olhou para a mulher sentada no banco de metal ao lado do médico, era Akaa, uma outra médica, também sorria daquele modo... Contou até dez mentalmente e se aproximou da paciente, a cumprimentando com a cabeça.

-Bom-dia, senhora...

-Miroku-chan! Você veio! Que maravilhoso... –Disse enquanto agarrava as mãos do jovem –É realmente esplendido vê-lo aqui... –Falou numa voz rouca com os olhos brilhando.

Naquele momento Minoru pigarreou e disse.

-Bom-dia senhorita, receio que já conheça Miroku e... Ah! Senhorita Akaa, bom, Miroku é meu aprendiz e Akaa é minha assistente. Bom, suponho que veio aqui para os exames de rotina, certo?

-Sim! Quero verificar se está tudo bem...

-Perfeito... –Sorriu o doutor vendo que Miroku se desvencilhava dela.

Akaa abriu a porta da sala de exame enquanto a paciente entrava sorridente lá dentro, Miroku olhou para ver se estava longe o bastante e fitou os dois colegas segurando o riso.

-Por que não me avisaram que era ela?! –Sussurrou.

-Ora... _Miroku-chan_, ela fez questão que fosse você... –Riu a aprendiz.

-E se você soubesse quem era a paciente ia desmarcar. –Completou o doutor

Ele balançou a cabeça, aquela senhora estava no pé dele havia algum tempo, sempre sorrindo, tentando falar com ele sempre que podia, marcava consultas com ele sem motivo algum... Em resumo, ela dava em cima dele.

***

Ele terminou o exame e quando ia tirar as luvas, a mulher disse.

-Miroku...

-Sim?

Ela pegou nas mãos dele e disse:

-Sabe... Eu senti algo muito bom quando me tocou, é a primeira vez que sinto isso.

-É-é mesmo?

-Sim...

-Bom... Er, provavelmente, isso é a reação do remédio que tomou antes de fazer o exame... Ele desencadeia uma reação hormonal muito forte, além de aumentar a sensibilidade na pele. Perfeitamente normal... Não se preocupe.

-Claro... –Disse seca.

-Se quiser posso te receitar um-

-Sabe Miroku... Eu e um marido nos separamos.

-Que pena senhora...

-Realmente... Mas nós não tínhamos relações há sete meses.

Ele engoliu seco, precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível, pensou em algo e falou.

-Temos ótimos psicólogos aqui no hospital, oh não! Olhe só a hora, sinto muito, mas a senhora precisa ir embora...

-Por que?

-Bom... Daqui a pouco vai chegar uma paciente com deformação facial!

-Você é dermatologista também?

-Não! É que além de deformação facial causada por fogo o sistema reprodutório dela está alterado...

-Que horror!

-Sim... –Falou com uma expressão de enterro –Pode morrer em três dias.

-Coitada!

-Realmente... Mas será muito chocante se a senhora ver o estado dela... Coitadinha, então até logo! –Disse a empurrando para fora.

Quando a senhora já estava do lado de fora, ele encostou-se à porta e suspirou aliviado.

-Essa deu trabalho, hein? –Perguntou Akaa.

-Nunca mais vou atende-la mesmo... –Respondeu dando os ombros.

-Claro! –Riu –Mas soube da festa que o chefão vai dar?

-Sim...

-Vai convidar a pediatra?

-Não... –Sorriu o doutor entrando na sala –Soube que a dispensou ontem.

Akaa jogou o cabelo ruivo para trás e falou:

-Já? –Perguntou a médica arregalando os olhos –Troca de par como troca de roupa... Pensei que estivesse tendo algo sério com ela.

-O Miroku, algo sério?! –Riu o doutor –O dia que alguém abalar o coração dele me avise.

-Não é bem assim. –Sorriu –Digamos que já encontrei alguém que abalou meu coração...

-QUEM? –Perguntaram os dois outros ao mesmo tempo.

-Não vou estragar a surpresa... –Riu enquanto saia da sala.

***

Sango estava sentada em dos sofás da pequena sala reservada aos ginecologistas. Tinha nas mãos um documento impresso por fax, estava escrito em inglês em uma letra minúscula, quase não conseguia ler que era do hospital de Londres. Suspirou enquanto guardava aquele papel na bolsa e tirou um livrinho de palavras-cruzadas, uma atividade chata e monótona, mas não tinha mais nada para fazer.

-É "inconstitucionalicimamente".

-O que? –Perguntou encontrando Miroku debruçado atrás do sofá -Cabe uma palavra assim? O.o

-Olhe. –Disse pegando a caneta das mãos dela –Viu só? –Exclamou enquanto terminou de escrever.

-¬¬... Atividade idiota.

-Não é tão ruim assim, depois que você passa boa parte de suas férias jogando baralho e preenchendo isso.

-Devem ter sido ótimas férias! –Falou sarcástica.

Sango balançou a cabeça sorrindo, até que viu o documento mais uma vez, novamente aquela sensação de vazio...

Miroku olhou para os documentos distraidamente e arregalou os olhos, fitou a R1 e perguntou com a voz fraca:

-Você vai embora, Sango?

Ela deu um sorriso triste e disse:

-Hai.

-Quando vai?

-Semana que vem... –Murmurou.

-COMO?!

-Próxima semana! Será que poderia NÃO GRITAR NO MEU OUVIDO?!

Ele caiu para trás ao ouvir os gritos dela e sorriu sem jeito:

-Eu prometo gritar se você não fizer isso também... –Falou enquanto massageava os ouvidos.

-Certo! –Suspirou –Mas receio que não veio aqui para jogar conversa fora comigo, ou veio? –Ela cerrou os olhos, desconfiada.

-E se tivesse vindo? –Riu –Mas não é isso, queria lhe fazer um convite...

-Convite? –Perguntou levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

-O "supremo-chefão" vai dar uma festa na mansão dele... Não gostaria de ir comigo.

-Não s-

-Não aceito uma resposta negativa! –Sorriu –Vamos Sango-chan, eu até alugo um carro para ir buscá-la! Prometo que não vou fazer nada de perverso com você.

Ela balançou a cabeça e ia responder, porém ele selou os lábios dela com seu dedo indicador e deu a volta no sofá para ficar de frente para ela. Pegou suas mãos macias e disse com uma voz grave e séria.

-Yamakawa Sango, aceita meu convite?

Sango riu discretamente e respondeu divertida:

-Certo Onomii Miroku.

Os olhos do R2 brilharam e ele disse antes de depositar um beijo na bochecha dela:

-Sábado irei te pegar às sete.

-Mas você nem sabe onde é minha casa...

-Claro que sei! –Riu enquanto saia da sala.

***

**Sábado, 18:10pm **

Sango fechou o chuveiro apressada, tinha as mãos ligeiramente tremulas e seu coração batia cada vez mais rápido, balançou a cabeça freneticamente, não tinha mais quinze anos para ficar nervosa quando vai sair com alguém. Correu até o quarto e pegou o vestido preto que já estava em cima de sua cama, o vestido poderia ser considerado simples, ia até um pouco mais que o meio de suas coxas, o corpete tinha um decote em forma de coração, dele saia duas alças de cetim negro, dando a impressão que eram um pouco transparentes. Haviam várias lantejoulas espalhadas pelo vestido, na barra formavam um desenho de uma flor. A moça sorriu enquanto o fitava e foi ao banheiro fazer a maquiagem.

Não era fanática por maquiagens, passou algumas poucas, verificou-se no espelho e pegou o secador. Logo que seu cabelo estava seco fez três tranças e as prendeu em um coque. Voltou para o quarto e finalmente se vestiu.

Fazia dois anos que não usava aquele vestido, entretanto parecia que era a primeira vez que o colocava, era um bom sinal, não tinha engordado muito nesses últimos anos... Olhou para o relógio em sua mesa de cabeceira e sentiu uma pontada no estomago, ótimo! Estava nervosa novamente, bom, tinha razões para estar nervosa, não saia com um rapaz para ir à uma festa devia fazer dois anos também, na verdade a última vez que usara o vestido foi a última vez que saiu... Também, com os compromissos na faculdade e as provas não tinha tempo para nada.

Algo ainda a incomodava, além da festa... A pergunta que ele havia feito...

"Acredita em amor à primeira vista?"

Olhou para a janela, já sabia a resposta... E pretendia fala-la antes que fosse tarde demais. Iria para Londres na próxima semana... E só voltaria ao Japão dali a quatro ou cinco anos...

Dez para sete... Faltava somente dez minutos, cinco para sete, sete horas! Por que ele não estava lá? Cerrou os punhos furiosa, odiava atrasos.

Foi quando, dez minutos depois da hora marcada chega um rapaz em sua porta sorrindo, ele toca a campainha duas vezes esperando sua companhia descer.

-Está atrasado! –Falou Sango abrindo o portão da casa.

-Eu sei... Gomen Sango!

Ela sorriu e Miroku estendeu seu braço, ele dirigiu calmamente pelas ruas, logo estavam na grande casa.

***

-Não quer mais um desses querida? –Perguntou.

-Obrigada... –Falou um pouco zonza.

Era o trigésimo primeiro copo que tomava naquela noite... E havia se passado somente três horas desde que ela e Miroku haviam chegado. A festa estava começando a ficar chata, então bebeu o primeiro copo, segundo... Até chegar nesse.

A bebida começava a fazer efeito, tinha o organismo forte, sempre bebia nas festas de faculdade, mas sentiu que havia chegado em seu limite, tudo em sua volta rodava. Respirou fundo enquanto se sentava numa cadeira bem afastada de todas. Engoliu seco enquanto apoiava a cabeça nas mãos... Estava cansada de ficar lá, de conversar com todas aquelas pessoas... Queria somente ir para casa... Só isso.

Miroku estava adorando aquilo tudo, muita gente para enganar e mentir... Bom, pelo menos ele sabia como ganhar a credibilidade das pessoas.

Suspirou enquanto afundava a cabeça entre as mãos, precisava sair dali... Logo todos veriam Yamakawa Sango completamente bêbada! Tinha que respirar fundo e se controlar, mas a dor de cabeça que começava era inevitável...

-Aceita uma bebida, senhora?

Não... Mais uma bebida, sabia que não podia, porém ao olhar o copo tão convidativo não pode recusar. Com um só gole virou tudo, mas isso só fez sua cabeça latejar mais, começava a sentir seu estomago revirar...

-Sango?

Quem era o idiota que estava a perturbando?!

-Sango... –Ele a pegou pelos ombros –Sou eu, Miroku.

-Miroku? 

-Hai... 

-Onegai... Eu quero voltar...

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto a fitava melhor... Com certeza não estava passando bem. Ela levantou a cabeça para fitá-lo melhor e suas suspeitas se confirmaram, ela passava muito mal... Diabos! Devia ter bebido muito!

-Vamos voltar Sango, só vou me desp-

-IIE! –Agarrou a manga da blusa dele –Eu quero voltar agora!

-Mas...

-Agora!

O médico suspirou... O que podia fazer?

-Vamos sair de fininho então...

Passou o seu braço pelos ombros dela e saíram discretamente da casa. Ele a levou até o carro e a fitou.

-O que aconteceu Sango?

-Bah! Eu bebi oras!

-Seu organismo deve ser fraco... Nun-

Ele não conseguiu terminar, logo a risada melodiosa dela invadia o ambiente.

-Fraco?! Meu organismo? Você não me conhece... Tomei trinta e dois copos dos mais variados tipos de bebidas...

-TRINTA E DOIS?!

-É! Qual é problema?! Fazia tanto tempo que não bebia...

Miroku colocou as duas mãos no volante enquanto soltava um longo suspiro.

-Vou te deixar em casa... Diga-me um negócio... Ei, Sango! –Gritou enquanto a viu desmaiada ao seu lado.

Balançou a cabeça enquanto ligava o carro, não tinha jeito, teria que a levar para sua casa.

Dirigiu nervosamente, nunca imaginou que teria esse tipo de problema com ela... Quem diria... A exemplar residente totalmente bêbada... Isso é uma das coisas que só se vê uma vez na visa se tiver sorte.

Estacionou o veiculo e a pegou colo, se alguém contasse que havia feito aquilo com ela com certeza iria rir da cara dessa pessoa e diria que era louca. Ledo engano...

Tateou as chaves do apartamento em seu bolso, logo achou e com um pouco de dificuldade conseguiu abrir a porta. Assim que colocou os pés em casa correu com Sango nos braços até o chuveiro e colocou a cabeça dela debaixo da água fria.

-IIE! –Ela gritou enquanto acordava.

-Cale a boca! Você dá trabalho bêbeda!

Quando pensou que ela iria sossegar sentiu que sua gravata estava sendo puxada.

-O que f-

Não conseguiu continuar, ela estava o beijando ferozmente. Sentiu que ela o empurrava para baixo do chuveiro também enquanto o puxava mais contra si.

-Sango... –Murmurou –Não sabe o que está fazendo.

A médica riu gostosamente e o puxou para mais perto enquanto mordiscava o lóbulo da orelha dele.

-Claro que sei...

-Não... Tenho certeza que não sabe!

Aquilo estava o deixando louco... Logo perderia o controle e iria partir para o ataque...

-Shiiiii –Falou enquanto beijava o pescoço dele.

Miroku engoliu seco enquanto era pressionado contra a parede fria do Box. Não era de ferro, estava sucumbindo à ela lentamente mas, de repente, quando ela começava a desabotoar sua camisa, parou e caiu novamente.

-Sango! –Bateu levemente na bochecha dela –Sango! Agora que estava melhorando... Que pena, não acorda mais...

Havia sido uma noite muito agitada e rápida, depois que deixou Sango em sua cama caiu no sofá e começou a pensar. Era melhor esquecer aquilo... Porém as coisas estavam muito confusas na cabeça dele, até parecia uma troca de papeis, ela o atacava e ele sucumbia.

Mal sabia ele que essa seria uma das ultimas vezes que a veria.

Continua...

**N/a: Olá! **

**Ok... Eu sei que demorei MUITO dessa vez ;___;, gomen! **

**É que estou com um bloqueio gigantesco com esse fic ;____;, e meu pc quebrou... -___- tive que esperar voltar, mas vou tentar terminar o mais rápido possível, eu mais duas fics de Inu para publicar e prometi pra mim mesma que não faria isso até terminar essa ^^! *kiki sonhando com o dia em que a fic estiver com um "completo" no lugar de "cap 4 on-line"*... **

**Bom esse foi o "último" cap... O próximo será o epílogo (finalmente ^+^) **

**Gomen... também não vou responder as reviews dessa vez, estou sem paciência pra isso -_______-. **

**Obrigada as pessoas que me cobraram! Obrigada mesmo ^^! Fiquei muito feliz ao verem que se importam com meu fic. **

**Até o epílogo! **

**Bjos **

**Kiki **


	5. Epílogo Fora de controle

_Glossário: Obaa-chan: Vovózinha (Obaa-san seria somente "vovó")_

_Doozo – Pode entrar_

_Mukashi, Mukashi – Forma de se começar uma história, seria o nosso "era uma vez"_

_Okaa-san- Mamãe _

**Epílogo – Fora de controle**

Para Sango aquela festa foi um total desastre...

Desastre é palavra mais razoável que encontrou para descrever o que aconteceu. Lembrava-se da última vez que bebeu assim. Naquela ocasião havia prometido para si que nunca mais uma gota de álcool entraria em sua boca, que grande mentira...

Alguns fios de luz entraram no quarto pela a cortina entreaberta. A médica resmungou um pouco ao sentir a luminosidade em sua pele e entreabriu os olhos, fitando o ambiente esperando encontrar as paredes de seu quarto, as várias fotos na penteadeira... Mas nada disso estava lá, ela nem ao menos estava em seu quarto.

Arregalou os olhos e tentou se sentar, mas uma forte dor na cabeça a impediu de fazer isso. Podia sentir seu crânio latejar e uma estranha sensação começar a dominar seu estomago. Com as mãos tremulas puxou o cobertor e cobriu toda a face, a luz que começava a aumentar a incomodava muito, para que ter cortinas se elas eram de um tecido tão fino que não repeliam a luz de manhã?

Não demorou a, além da ressaca, outro problema surgir, não se lembrava de nada da noite anterior. Não fazia a mínima idéia de como fora parar ali, não sabia nem mesmo onde estava e o mais importante: quem a trouxera ali? Mas a ressaca a impediu de continuar refletindo, rapidamente seu corpo de arqueou para frente, ela abraçou a barriga e fechou os olhos dolorosamente enquanto vomitava.

***

-Já são quatro da tarde e ela ainda não acordou. –Suspirou Miroku enquanto olhava para o relógio.

Ele caminhou até a mesinha na cozinha e pegou um copo o enchendo de suco. Puxou a cadeira se jogando quase imediatamente nela, tinha dores por todo o corpo. Dormir no sofá não havia sido nada agradável, na verdade não havia dormido quase nada.

Fechou os olhos e relaxou um pouco até ouvir um estranho barulho vindo de seu quarto.

-Sango! Finalmente! Boa tarde, já são quatro da tarde Bela ador- -Mas parou, ela estava terrível!

Ele correu até onde ela estava e a viu arqueada para frente enquanto vomitava.

-Oh Kami... –Suspirou enquanto ia ajudar a moça –Você está bem?

-Hm... –Ela gemeu –Vomitar sempre é MUITO agradável.

-Vou trazer algo para tomar... Fique deitada! –Advertiu.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e suspirou. Então estava na casa dele. Devia estar realmente muito bêbada para aceitar isso.

Levou a mão a cabeça enquanto massageava sua testa em círculos, assim que a dor aliviou um pouco olhou para o lado e viu um grande espelho. Fitou sua imagem e riu com a voz fraca.

-Estou tão adorável...

Fitou a maquiagem totalmente borrada em sua face, estava parecendo um avental de pintor, e claro, seus olhos tinham olheiras enormes. Seu cabelo estava totalmente desgrenhado, ainda vestia a roupa de festa totalmente amassada e cheirava a bebida.

-Está admirando sua linda face Sangozinha?

-Seus elogios me ajudam tanto a melhorar Miroku... –Revirou os olhos.

-Eu sei! –Riu –Aqui, tome esse primeiro. –Disse dando um copo com um liquido esbranquiçado.

Miroku foi até o armário e o abriu tirando uma camisa azul clara e comprida, a jogou na cama e falou para Sango, que tampava o nariz para tomar o remédio.

-Vá tomar um banho, eu coloquei alguns desses cremes que vocês mulheres gostam no banheiro junto a roupas intimas e toalhas limpas... Minha irmã sempre esquece aqui.

-Certo, mas quanto as roupas int-

-Ela nunca as usou –Sorriu divertido –Se desmaiar no banheiro não hesite em me chamar! –Piscou um olho e acrescentou –Como fez ontem a noite. –E saiu.

-SEU BAKA HENTAI! –Gritou, mas logo se arrependeu, pois a dor de cabeça voltava com mais intensidade –Itai... –Gemeu.

Levantou-se um pouco tonta e correu para o banheiro. Depois de se certificar que a porta estava muito bem trancada, abriu o chuveiro e tirou as roupas colocando a cabeça debaixo da água quente.

Primeiro lavou o rosto e começou a tratar do cabelo. Era tão bom ter a água quente correr por seu corpo, encostou-se no Box frio, porém quando fez isso alguns flashs da noite anterior voltaram a sua mente. Aquele beijo que havia dado nele... NANI?! Ela havia o beijado!

Sentiu que estava corando furiosamente, era por isso que ele havia feito aquele comentário "assim como fiz ontem..." Baka!

Terminou seu banho e desligou o chuveiro confusa. Enrolou-se na toalha e foi pegar as roupas, mas havia esquecido de um detalhe muito importante... A camisa ainda estava no quarto de Miroku.

-Kuso!

Abriu a porta com extremo cuidado certificando que o hentai estaria bem longe, então saiu de fininho e pegou a camisa no quarto dele, voltando para o banheiro rapidamente. Vestiu a maldita peça de roupa, a camisa batia um pouco antes do meio de suas coxas, mas não iria se preocupar com isso agora. Sentou um pouco no vaso sanitário e suspirou, a dor de cabeça estava voltando, apertou os olhos sentindo a sensação de mal estar no estomago voltar, até que alguém bateu na porta.

-Sango! Você está bem?

-H-hai... –Suspirou enquanto tentava-se levantar.

-Certo... Estou na cozinha, assim que terminar de se arrumar vá até lá. Ande por esse corredor em linha reta e vai ver.

Ouviu os passos dele se distanciarem e ligou a torneira, não queria que ele a ouvisse vomitando. Assim que terminou abriu a porta e foi para a cozinha se apoiando na parede, estava completamente zonza e sua cabeça latejava. Logo que entrou no cômodo viu uma cadeira vazia e se jogou nela.

-Sango! –Ele falou –Realmente... Você está muito mal.

Ela sorriu sarcasticamente enquanto fechava os olhos com uma expressão irritada.

-Conte uma novidade.

-Seu humor também está ótimo! Mas isso não vem ao caso. Tome esse comprimido –Falou colocando um remédio cor-de-rosa na mão dela –Aqui. –Disse enquanto segurava o copo d'água.

Ela engoliu tudo de uma vez soltando um suspiro cansado. Abriu um dos olhos e viu Miroku fitando suas coxas com um grande interesse. Puxou a camisa para baixo e enrubesceu.

-Para onde está olhando hentai?

-Para suas coxas roliças, bem torneadas e ros-

Ele não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois foi atingido pelo copo na cabeça.

-BAKA!

-Ai... –Gemeu com um sorriso bobo –Toda rosa tem espinhos...

Ela suspirou enquanto revirava os olhos. Depois de alguns minutos de um silêncio incomodo, ela disse:

-Como vim para aqui afinal?

Miroku suspirou e se sentou na cadeira em frente a ela. Deu um sorriso divertido e começou a falar:

-Você estava completamente bêbeda quando me pediu para sair. Eu tentei te levar para sua casa, mas no caminho você apagou e não acordava de jeito nenhum. Então como bom cavalheiro eu resolvi cuidar de você.

-Tão caridoso... –Ironizou.

-Hai e me orgulho disso! –Riu –Parece que o remédio está fazendo efeito afinal.

-Parece que sim...

-Não quer comer nada?

-Acho que vou vomitar qualquer coisa que tocar meu estomago.

-Certo... Então, bom, sinta-se à vontade, estarei na sala se precisar de algo.

O médico se levantou a deixando lá corada olhando para as próprias mãos repousadas em seu colo. Sango engoliu seco, ele havia sido gentil com ela, não seria qualquer um que não teria se aproveitado da situação (ok, ele tinha se aproveitado, mas foi só um _pouco_) e teria cuidado dela, além de aturar seu humor. Mordeu o lábio inferior e disse com a voz tremula:

-Miroku...

Ele se virou confuso e respondeu:

-Hai?

-O-Obrigada. –Ruborizou.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha, mas sorriu serenamente para a moça.

-Qualquer coisa estarei na sala. –E a deixou fitando as paredes da cozinha totalmente vermelha com uma emoção estranha nos olhos e sem perceber um sorriso doce moldou seus lábios como há muito tempo não moldava.

***

-TOTALMENTE IRRESPONSÁVEL!

Sango afastou o telefone do ouvido e cerrou os olhos enquanto ouvia o pai gritar.

-EU NÃO CRIEI MINHA FILHA PARA AMANHECER NA CASA DE UM RAPAZ COMPLETAMENTE EMBEBEBDADA!

Miroku observava divertido tudo por cima do livro que estava lendo, pai da moça estava fazendo um escândalo muito curioso, bom, ele avisara para falar com ele mais tarde, mas ela era terrivelmente teimosa. Talvez em certo ponto ela tivesse razão, seu pai iria ligar para a policia em uma hora se ela não entrasse em contato.

-Papai... –Ela gemeu –Minha cabeça está explodindo.

-A-HÁ! Aposto que não pensou nisso quando se embebedou!

-Vou desligar...

-ESPERE!

-Ja ne! –E desligou.

-Ele realmente se importa com você.

-Sim. –Suspirou –Ás vezes até demais.

-Pais sempre são assim. –Sorriu.

Sango suspirou e se jogou no sofá ao lado dele. Tinha uma expressão cansada no rosto, as coisas não estavam indo nada bem, maldita hora que fora beber... Em pensar que havia prometido a si mesma que nunca beberia mais. Sorriu ironicamente, era uma grande mentira.

Miroku fitou a mulher em seu lado... Malditos instintos! Mas o que poderia fazer se ela ficava tão tentadora daquele modo? A blusa até um pouco antes do meio de suas cochas... A camisa com alguns botões abertos mostrando a saliência de seus seios... Engoliu seco, não podia pensar nisso, mas ela era tão convidativa.

-Volte a olhar seu livro hentai.

-Gomen ne. –Sorriu sem graça.

Mas não conseguia voltar para o livro de jeito algum, na verdade nunca havia de fato prestado atenção aos livros, as palavras que lia eram vazias e não faziam sentido algum. Mirou Sango novamente e teve uma idéia.

-Olha o que recebi hoje de manhã! –Sorriu enquanto pegava algo na mesinha ao seu lado.

-Nani? –Ela perguntou.

-Aqui! É uma foto da festa de ontem, me mandaram por e-mail.

Na foto estavam somente os dois sorridentes. Ele tinha o braço ao redor dos ombros dela e ela tocava a mão dele levemente, ruborizou ao ver as duas mãos daquele modo... Não havia percebido isso quando haviam tirado a foto, além disso as cabeças roçavam uma na outra levemente, tinham uma expressão tão tranqüila nos olhos, principalmente ela. Era uma foto bonita.

-Saímos muito bem. Pode ficar para você.

-Demo-

-Eu posso imprimir outra.

-H-hai. –Ela respondeu sem tirar os olhos da foto com a face corada.

Miroku olhou-a mais atentamente, ela ficava tão linda corada daquele jeito! Os dedos dela roçavam levemente na foto como se a acariciasse... Não... Ele não iria resistir dessa vez.

-Sango! –Falou enquanto tirava a foto das mãos dela a depositando na mesinha.

-Nani? O q-

Ela não pode responder, pois ele pegou seu rosto com as duas mãos e se dirigiu em direção aos seus lábios.

No inicio foi somente um encontro dos lábios, mas foi suficiente para uma gostosa sensação invadir o corpo de ambos, um estranho calor confortável começava a surgir em seus peitos. Ele moveu sua mão para acariciar as mechas levemente úmidas dela enquanto aprofundava o beijo introduzindo sua língua dentro da boca dela, ele a beijava com ardor e paixão. Um pouco temerosa ela começou a corresponder devagar.

Sango o abraçou o puxando para mais perto... Estava totalmente mergulhada naquelas emoções. Separavam-se por um instante ofegantes, quando iam continuar o telefone tocou.

-Kuso! –Deixou escapar Miroku irritado.

Então Sango acordou de seu lindo conto de fadas. Estava deitada no sofá de veludo azul, antes com Miroku debruçado em cima dela, porém agora ele murmurava algumas coisas ao telefone.

-Gomen... –Murmurou –O filho do vizinho está com problemas e eu prometi ajudar... Já volto. –E saiu.

Ela permaneceu lá estática deitada no sofá, estava confusa demais para tomar qualquer atitude. Algumas lágrimas começaram a cair vagarosamente, estava sofrendo... Aquele sofrimento começava a sufocar e logo os soluços começaram a sacolejar seu corpo inerte no sofá. Não podia fazer isso... Iria embora!

Levantou-se tremula, precisava fugir! Era uma atitude covarde, mas seu coração dizia que era a mais certa a tomar, não queria mais sofrer.

Correu aos tropeços até o quarto dele. Ele havia dito que sua irmã sempre esquecia coisas lá, não disse? Provavelmente teria alguma roupa descente no armário, vasculhou por algum tempo e achou uma saia preta junto a uma blusa branca de mangas compridas e gola alta. As vestiu rapidamente, pegou suas sandálias e pegou um papel, pelo menos avisaria de sua partida. Terminou de escrever e ia sair, porém voltou, estava esquecendo a foto!

-A única lembrança...

Olhou pela última vez aquela casa e sorriu tristemente, os lábios ainda ardiam do beijo fervoroso.

Bateu a porta e nunca mais voltou atrás.

***

-Kuso... Era só uma febrinha.

Bateu na porta, mas ninguém atendeu, franziu as sobrancelhas confuso e moveu sua mão até a maçaneta. Estava aberta... Que estranho, podia jurar que havia trancado quando saíra deixando uma chave reserva para Sango abrir a porta.

-Sango?

Não ouve resposta.

-Sango?!

Ele correu para dentro do apartamento, ela não estava em nenhum lugar! Ia ver no banheiro até que ouviu a voz dela vinda da rua!

Foi rapidamente até a janela e se debruçou, pode vê-la com o dedo erguido chamando um táxi. Ela iria embora!

-SANGO! –Gritou se debruçando no parapeito.

Ela se virou rapidamente, mas logo o táxi chegou e ela entrou no veículo indo embora para sempre.

-SANGO! –Berrou novamente.

Algo o consumia por dentro, uma dor que há muito tempo não experimentava. Engoliu seco enquanto sentia os olhos arderem, mas algo chamou sua atenção.

Era um papel, um simples papel em branco em cima da mesinha, o pegou e reconheceu a caligrafia da médica.

_"Miroku, _

_ Sim, eu sei que essa atitude que tomei é totalmente covarde. Pode não acreditar, mas também estou sofrendo muito por ter que tomá-la, mas a única coisa que posso falar agora é: Gomen Nansai. _

_ Parece pouco, mas... _

_ Bom, obrigada pelos seus cuidados e toda a atenção que teve comigo... Eu realmente me senti muito feliz ao ver que se importava comigo Miroku... E claro, fiquei te devendo uma resposta. Você me perguntou se eu acreditava em amor a primeira vista, não é? Pois a resposta é não. Até que me provem que isso existe nunca vou acreditar. _

_ Deve estar confuso agora, bom, eu gosto de você, mas não foi amor a primeira vista, na verdade meus sentimentos estão tão confusos que não sei direito o que estou sentindo. _

_ Eu adoraria permanecer junto à você, mesmo com esse seu jeito hentai de ser, mas eu não posso... _

_ Gomen... _

_ Espero que possamos nos encontrar novamente, apesar de ser improvável, já que estou indo embora agora para Londres. Tenho uma amiga que mora lá e depois peço para enviarem minhas coisas. Sinto muito, mas se ficar aqui vou sofrer mais e não quero! _

_ Foi maravilhoso nosso breve encontro, _

_ Com amor _

_ Sango". _

-Baka... –Murmurou –Baka! –Sorriu tristemente –Eu sou a prova viva disso Sango... Do amor a primeira vista.

Olhou para a janela e se levantou decidido.

-Você não é a única teimosa aqui.

***

Sango estava sentada em frente a grande parede vidro do aeroporto vendo os aviões decolarem. Seus olhos estavam tristes, vazios e ligeiramente inchados pelo choro.

_ "Vôo 154, destino Londres...". _

-É o meu... –Murmurou enquanto andava pelos corredores até o saguão de embarque calmamente.

O saguão estava um pouco mais a frente, seria tão simples chegar ao seu destino agora, era somente não se arrepender e olhar para trás...

-MATTE!

Aquela voz!

Se virou assustada, porém não teve tempo de fazer nada, pois recebeu um enorme e quente abraço de Miroku. Arregalou os olhos, como ele estaria lá? Tentou empurra-lo, mas ele continuava agarrado ao seu corpo.

-Largue Miroku.

-IIE! –Falou olhando nos olhos dela –Você pode ir embora, mas não antes de ouvir TUDO o que eu tenho a dizer.

-Eu-

Ele a calou com um beijo, menos intenso que o anterior, porém tão apaixonado quanto.

_"Vôo 154...". _

-Miroku...

-Escute –Disse enquanto pegava as mãos dela –Vamos nos encontrar novamente, afinal você não vai ficar lá para sempre... –Sorriu.

-Nani? –Pergunto ruborizando.

-Eu sou a prova viva de que amor a primeira vista existe, pois me apaixonei por você.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto suas mãos tremiam.

-Miroku, eu...

A abraçou mais forte e murmurou em seu ouvido.

-Aishiteru Sango... Aishiteru... Aishiteru...

A médica engoliu seco, não podia chorar agora, mas seus olhos já estavam marejados.

-Eu prometo, vamos nos encontrar de novo. Agora –Deu mais um beijo nela e a empurrou –Adeus Sango! –Sorriu –Eu não vou impedi-la de realizar seu sonho.

Sua cabeça girava, piscou os olhos tentando assimilar todas as palavras que havia ouvido, estava tão confusa. Tudo havia caído de uma vez em sua cabeça. Um pequeno sorriso começou a surgir em seus lábios, queria falar com ele novamente, mas ele estava distante.

-BAKA HENTAI! –Berrou.

Não importava que metade do aeroporto tivesse olhado para ela, o que realmente contava é que olhou para trás.

-Adeus... –Sorriu enquanto deixava as lágrimas rolarem livremente por sua face.

Miroku somente sorriu de leve e acenou, após isso se virou e tornou a se infiltrar na multidão.

_"Última chamada para o vôo 154...". _

-É a minha vez... Baka... –Murmurou enquanto pegava a foto –Provavelmente você não irá vai cumprir essa promessa, você já não cumpriu a outra que me fez antes. "_não vou fazer nada com voc_", não é? –Sorriu.

Começou a caminh-

***

-Obaa-chan?

A senhora virou-se e encontrou os olhinhos castanhos da neta a espiando pela fresta da porta.

-Doozo! –Sorriu.

A menina deu um largo sorriso e correu para dentro do quarto do hospital. Sentou-se na cadeira em frente ao leito de sua avó, porém fez uma careta ao ver o que estava depositado, debruçou-se sobre a cama e pegou o livro de couro enquanto suspirava.

-Lendo isso de novo Obaa-chan?

-É o meu livro de memórias, gosto de passar a tarde lendo-o com a janela aberta... Afinal, Okinawa é um lugar bastante agradável para se ler.

-Quantas vezes já terminou isso?

-Não cheguei a terminar hoje. –Riu –Mas se quiser posso terminar com você.

-Iie! –Balançou a cabeça –A história é muito bonita Obaa-chan, mas estou cansada de ouvir "Mukashi, Mukashi uma moça muito inteligente...".

A velha deu uma gostosa risada enquanto se virava para a janela.

-E sabe Obaa-chan...

-O que foi querida? –Virou-se novamente para a menina.

-Okaa-san disse que essas histórias devem ser mentiras.

-É mesmo? Mas não são querida...

-Eu sei! –Ela pulou da cadeira para a cama e abraçou a avó –Eu acredito em Obaa-chan!

Sorriu enquanto envolvia a agitada garotinha nos braços. Fitou o livro e fechou os olhos, sempre chorava na parte do aeroporto, mas dessa vez sua neta havia chego e impediu que passasse por aquilo novamente. Era incrível, os sentimentos que afloraram em seu peito quando estava no aeroporto com ele continuavam os mesmo quando se lembrava da terna cena.

Havia se passado muito tempo e Sango escreveu um pequeno relato de sua experiência mais intensa em questões de amor... Lembrava-se que havia escrito nas primeiras semanas em Londres e relia quase todos os dias.

Quanto tempo havia passado mesmo? Deviam ser quarenta e sete anos...

Sim, fazia quarenta e sete anos que havia se separado de Miroku e o maldito não havia cumprido sua palavra, mas não o culpava. Sua estada na Inglaterra se estendeu por mais três anos e quando voltou, ele não estava mais em Tokyo havia um ano.

Não podia exigir nada dele, ela mesma havia refeito sua vida, se casou teve duas filhas e agora tinha uma neta também, mas apesar de tudo os seus sentimentos por ele não haviam sumido. Ao contrário do que as outras pessoas fariam ela transformou o que seria o sofrimento em lembranças felizes, que a faziam rir em momentos de solidão ao invés de chorar.

E apesar das dificuldades que estava enfrentando agora não se deixava abater.

-A senhora está bem Obaa-san? –Perguntou a menina –Está muito doente de novo?! –Perguntou assustada.

-Iie... Estou bem.

-Que alivio! –Sorriu –A senhora estava muito quieta.

-É assim mesmo... –Riu.

A menina correu até a porta e disse.

-Vou pegar água! Já volto.

-Hai querida.

Assim que a porta bateu Sango mirou o mar pelo vidro da janela. Aquela tarde de verão estava tão calma e bonita.

Pegou o livrinho de couro e abriu na última página, a foto estava um pouco velha e amassada, mas não importava. Passou os dedos por sua superfície enquanto tinha um sorriso de satisfação nos lábios, os dois continuavam abraçados... As cabeças e mãos juntas, aquela foto era realmente bonita.

-Arigatou por tudo... Kami-sama.

Fechou os olhos cansada, porém com um sorriso plácido. Seu peito doía como se estivessem enfiando facas, mas nada disso era importante naquele momento. Algumas poucas lágrimas desceram pelo seu rosto, mas não era pelo incomodo no peito e sim por felicidade.

Estava morrendo feliz.

-OBAA-CHAN! –Ouviu.

Podia escutar vozes distantes, as pessoas falavam bastante, porém todas as palavras se misturavam em seu ouvido.

-Ajudem! Ela está enfartando!

-Onegai... Viva!

Aquelas vozes não importavam agora.

_"Baka ne Miroku... Não cumpriu sua promessa, mas... Eu definitivamente não me importo com isso agora, você ainda não cumpriu, é só isso... Quem sabe na próxima encarnação?". _

E nesse dia, agora Maiaki Sango faleceu... Mas aprendeu uma importante lição.

Nunca controlamos nosso coração.

**O-W-A-R-I! ^_______^ **

**N/a: *Kiki chorando de emoção* Eu acabei... Eu finalmente... ACABEI! ;___; **

**Bom, primeiramente olá! ^^ **

**Aqui estamos com o epílogo de Amor Abstrato, uma história que me diverti tanto escrevendo, mas que, como tudo na vida, acabou. **

**OBRIGADA A TODOS QUE LERAM!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Antes de responder as reviews eu vou falar algumas palavrinhas, se não se importam certo? **

**Talvez isso que vou falar seja inútil para vocês, mas... **

**Bom, sempre é muito gratificante acabar algo que as pessoas deram valor, além de você ver seu projeto concluído dá aquela sensação de "dever cumprido". **

**Eu aprendi muito com Amor Abstrato, mesmo que tenha sido algo curto, você sempre aprende escrevendo, mesmo que seja uma linha só sempre podemos tirar algum aprendizado, afinal,acredito que para isso que estamos aqui na terra, para aprender. A própria história também me ensinou muita coisa, algumas ações de personagens foram baseadas na vida real e na verdade, esse final é alternativo também... Bom, era segredo, mas... A história de "Amor Abstrato" aconteceu de verdade ^^, claro, que de um modo ligeiramente diferente, mas aconteceu... Porém acabou de um modo muito mais triste, creio eu, que essa separação amigável. **

**Para fazer esse final eu me baseei nos personagens reais, por isso, se me perguntarem como Sango pode ter se casado de novo gostando de Miroku, eu fiz assim, pois com a "Sango" na realidade aconteceu desse modo e mesmo que a Sango "real" não admita isso, eu sinceramente acredito. **

**Falei demais dessa vez ^^' Ok, vamos as reviews ^___^ \o/! **

**_Camis: Yo! _**

**_Sim, a fanfic acabou ^^! É uma pena mesmo, estava me divertindo tanto! Mas acabou ^^ _**

**_Hai... ;__; Ela foi embora e o Miroku pode apenas aceitar a decisão, mas ele aproveitou bastante tb XD! _**

**_Hahahahahah, coitado do Miroku, ninguém tem fé nele XDDDDD _**

**_Arigatou por ler Camis ^____^! Muito obrigada mesmo! _**

**_Até a próxima! _**

****

**_Anna: Obrigada por ler ^^! E que bom que gostou da fanfic! Fico extremamente feliz. _**

**_Até a próxima! _**

****

**_Lally: Hahahha! Eu adoro fazer os personagens passarem um "pouquinho" da cota XDDD Ele não ficam uma graça? Rs _**

**_Hahahah, eu com fanfics maléficos XD? Imagine... Eu que sou tão "inocente" ^___^ _**

**_Obrigada por ler Lally! _**

**_Até a próxima! _**

****

**_Lily: Oilá! _**

**_Hai ^^ A Sango bêbeda é bem mais legal... Huhuhu, você nem imagina o que ela fez da outra vez que bebeu XD _**

**_Bom... Num foi tão trágico, foi? XDDD Gomen lily! E aqui está o epílogo para matar sua ansiedade. _**

**_Ja ne! E até a próxima! _**

**É isso minna... ^___^ **

**Arigatou por tudo e deixem reviews no último cap! Onegai ;____:!!! **

**Bom... **

**Amor abstrato: **

****

**Início: 25/11/03 **

****

**Término: 17/03/04 **

**Até a próxima, né? **

**Kissu**

**Kiki (17/03/04, 17:20) **


End file.
